Yandy
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: What if Gaara had a twin? What if that twins name was Sakura? What if Rasa claimed she'd died during childbirth and was stillborn, but had really sent her off? What if Orochimaru found her and took her in? And Sakura was spiritual and had a love of everything! Non Uchiha Massacre and the Fourth Hokage and his wife are still alive, Minato's not the Hokage, Kagami Uchiha is alive
1. Prologue

"Sir Karura-sama is giving birth to the twins" a random Sand Shinobi burst into his office suddenly and Rasa rose to his feet, face blank of all emotion for he knew with this final birth, that his beloved wife might not make it through the ordeal.

He followed his subordinate to the hospital, where Karura was already in labor, sweat pouring from her brow as her muscles contracted painfully, Temari and Kankuro stood out in the hall, awaiting news of their siblings birth.

The door shut behind him "Rasa" Karura reached out, and the red haired male silently grasped the sweaty palm, holding it as the pale haired woman let out a cry of agony, the medics and Chiyo telling her to push in order to bring her children into the world.

She had gone into premature labor, especially as it was with twins, the two would be tiny and underdeveloped, and not even Chiyo knew who the beast had been sealed within as it had been just a random choosing.

Rasa stood quietly to the side, keeping a silent vigil as the labor progressed and finally after six hours of waiting the first child plopped out into the hands of one of the medics tending to Karura, a little boy and they could feel the evil chakra pouring from him in waves.

"I want to see him" Karura rasped, her voice strained from all the screaming, the little boy was placed before her, "Gaara" she murmured cradling her second son tenderly, he was so small "I love you" Karura whispered before the boy was taken away.

He knew he had to keep watch over the child as Gaara grew, for he was to be the ace up their sleeves in case of an attack, Rasa turned to his wife as she gave a pained groan, signaling she was going into another round of contractions.

His hands clenched into fists, even Rasa could see that Karura was weakening and had little energy to give birth to the second child, the monitors beeped loudly in his ears as her heart slowed "C-section" he ordered suddenly.

"Get that child out of her" Rasa barked when she flat lined moments afterwards and the medics stood around cluelessly, at his commands they prepared to do as he said and just fifteen minutes later, a squalling pink haired child was being cleaned off, another girl.

Karura was cleaned up, and now he had the difficult task of telling his two eldest children that their mother had passed away during labor, his face was tight with anger "What shall we do Kazekage-sama" a medic asked holding the twins.

Rasa paused and turned to look at his two newest children, he knew they would be close and it would possibly interfere with his plans "Send her off, I'll tell them that one of the children were stillborn" he made a choice, then vanished out the door.

It was quite the task explaining what had happened and lying point blank about the second child, but in the end Temari and Kankuro believed the lie and everything returned mostly to normal, as for the little girl.

She was sent off, far across the land to a run down village, nameless and without a family, never knowing where she belonged, or that she had a twin or even two older siblings, not even knowing that she had abilities that would help her along her path.

Until a person stumbles across this child, Orochimaru the Snake Sannin and took her in for himself, like he was known to do, determined to find a use for the girl, as he walked in the direction of the Rain Village ready to start his new journey.

He thought of a name for the young girl, with bright jade eyes and pink hair that had blood red tips at the ends of her hair, and finally it came to him "You're name shall be Sakura" Orochimaru dubbed wrapping the girl in a blanket and tucking her into his arms.


	2. Chapter 1

Five years later and after becoming a member of the Akatsuki Organization, a now five year old Sakura dressed in a dark purple kimono launched herself at her caretaker "Orochi-chama" Sakura squealed adorably, emerald eyes bright and full of life and childish wonder.

The Snake Sannin inwardly groaned as the Leader's partner stomped her way into the kitchen sporting a very angry look "What has she done now Konan" Orochimaru accepted the fact that the little brat he'd taken in was very mischievous.

"Eavesdropping outside Pein's Office, you know the brat's not supposed to go anywhere near there" Konan spat furiously glaring at the pink haired girl with blood red tips, why the man insisted on keeping the brat was beyond her, one of these days though she'd end up killing the girl.

Orochimaru glanced down at the girl he'd been raising "I sorry Konan-chama" the pinkette ducked her head, using that adorable title that only children could use, Konan glowered all the harder before stomping off.

Immediately she was set down "Come Sakura it is time for your calligraphy lesson" the raven haired male grabbed the girl by the hand and drug her off to the library in the Akatsuki base, it was up to him to teach her after all since none of the other members wanted anything to do with her.

Her emerald eyes lit up "Yay, Yay, Calligraphy is fun innit Orochi-chama" Sakura cheered happily eager to learn anything the man deemed necessary for her to learn as she craved knowledge just as much as he and wanted to learn everything.

She'd devoured book after book once he'd taught her to read at the age of three after all and her ability to wield sand made her all the more valuable "For you maybe" Orochimaru rolled his gold eyes and set down a book and sheets of paper along with an ink well and ink brush.

Quickly the brush was snapped up and taking a couple of seconds to perfect her hold on it just the way she'd been taught the little girl smiled in triumph before dipping the brush into the ink and beginning her lesson "Ne, ne Orochi-chama after this could I go outside" she questioned.

With a cute little tilt to her head and blinking those to big jade eyes at him, his face twitched before inevitably he relented "Very well, on one condition you don't stray as your prone to do" he scowled inwardly.

She nodded her head pink with blood red tips locks flying about and becoming messy "I pwomise Orochi-chama, cross my heart stick a stitch and scythe in my eye" Sakura vowed and he knew just who it had been who'd taught her that saying.

At least the brat wasn't going around saying some of the more unsavory words the duo liked to use constantly and in front of her it was even worse, but it had never bothered her before, sticking to him like glue as he was the only one that truly cared.

"Maybe tomorrow I can take you into the village and buy you some new books" Orochimaru mused out loud knowing just how she'd react, those big emerald eyes widened and filled with excitement, above all she loved her books.

Then to his hidden amusement a serious look entered those forest green irises "Orochi-chama could we get a book on insects pwease, I want to learn about the different insects and how to dissect them" she pouted adorably.

Orochimaru couldn't believe his ears and before he knew it he was full on chuckling "Anything you want child all of your desires, I'll get you a tool set and a bug aquarium to fill and plenty of frames, maybe even teach you how to dissect other creatures" the pale haired nuke-nin chuckled.

Creeping Juzo out who'd just entered the library "Look snake she's a kid, don't go putting idea's in her head" the nuke-nin from Mist looked extremely disturbed, he didn't think it right for the man to be raising a child.

A pale ebony brow was cocked in his direction a moment later "Juzo-chama, I'm the one that asked Orochi-chama to teach me" the little pinkette with blood red tips at the end of the pink locks scolded not liking anyone picking on her favorite person.

The Snake Sannin chuckled "Go on girl, thirty minutes are up, the lesson is over, go outside and remember don't stray" Orochimaru ushered the brat off, cleaning up the mess and checking over the sheets to make sure she was learning properly.

Not a single mistake, she'd be a prodigy before she was nine, Juzo fled the library with his chosen book on anatomy in hand and returned to his room, while Sakura ran outside to play in the rain after dressing in her mini akatsuki cloak that Orochimaru had demanded be made for her.

And matching rain boots and umbrella, she spent her time splashing in puddles spraying water as she went before her attention was inevitably drawn, that day would come to be known as the incident as she followed after the pretty butterfly wanting to catch it.

Who would be outside as well was none other than Kakuzu, he saw the brat chasing after the insect, saw and ignored that is missing the tendrils of sand coming out of the small gourd attached to her kimono sash until a scream pierced the air.

He turned slowly and found the girl had tripped and fallen, butterfly no where in sight and laying in a mound of mushy sand, with a long suffering sigh he walked over to find out what had happened to the bloody annoying brat and found the problem.

The problem being the butterfly now embedded in her face and blood dripping down her cheek to land in the sand "Zu-chama" Sakura sniffled wiping at her face only to have her wrist snatched in a rough grip just as Orochimaru came flying out of the base.

Orochimaru quickly took the now thoroughly soaked five year old with a butterfly shaped scar on her face, just below her left eye into the base and to his room before attempting to pick out the bits of butterfly and sand grains in the bleeding wound.

"Let that be a lesson as to why you should never attempt to leave the base grounds, I thought we talked this over" Orochimaru stared down at the girl an unsympathetic look in his gold eyes and Sakura lowered her eyes.

For a brief second "Bu..But I hadn't Orochi-chama my sand twipped me" the six year old girl blurted, Orochimaru pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation, before doing his best to cover the still bleeding wound with a bandage.

Even if it hadn't technically been her fault, that sand had a mind of it's own sometimes which was very disturbing there was little he could do about the wound "Either way you'll now have a butterfly shaped scar underneath your eye for the rest of your life" the raven haired male announced.

Her hand came up to rest over the bandage on her face "At least it's pwetty right Orochi-chama" the pinkette fidgeted trying to think positive about her now permanent tattoo, that her sand had caused, it was all that bloody sand's fault.

It was late and unknowingly all the way in the village she originated from, not that Orochimaru would ever tell her that because he only had speculations, her twin brother had just killed their uncle for attempting to assassinate him and received a similar scar, only on his forehead, a kanji for love.

But none of them could have ever guessed that as Orochimaru grudgingly admitted that the scar would heal nicely and look quite good on her before tucking the girl into bed, on her futon, which was much smaller, before going to bed himself.


	3. Chapter 2

Sakura was now eight, it being two years since the incident as everyone was calling it and as Orochimaru had predicted the butterfly shaped scar had healed nicely and suited her well, that didn't mean she still didn't get into many scuffles.

With other children in the rain village once she'd learned enough to protect herself for a short time while he was busy with missions, that particular day he didn't have anything lined up for him by the Leader of the Akatsuki.

And took the girl down to the market "Now listen closely child, we are looking for supplies, so no wandering as your prone to doing, afterwards I'll let you get five things of your choosing" Orochimaru kept her close with a snake wrapped around her wrist.

She gave him a quiet nod "Understood Orochimaru-ch..sama" Sakura corrected herself last minute having grown out of that childish habit, that didn't still mean she wasn't extremely curious about everything and nothing he'd tried could make her cast aside her emotions, such as love.

Glad that she was behaving for once and not physically trying to drive him insane, or well even more insane than he already was, Orochimaru directed them to the market of the Hidden Rain Village and began buying up many supplies.

A few things caught her interest here and there and he grabbed those things without her seeing "Are you tired of the endless rain Sakura" the Snake Sannin asked nearly an hour later, both of them already soaked through to the bone.

The girl looked up and peered at the sunless sky "I've never liked the rain, makes my sand heavy and unusable" the girl admitted finally lowered her gaze and rested her jade eyes on the only one who'd cared enough to raise her.

Even if he wouldn't admit to forming attachments to her, "Good because on my next mission, solo, I'll be taking you with me under the pretense of teaching you what it's like beyond the gates of this village and leaving the Akatsuki Organization, Kabuto will be coming with us" he warned.

Forest green orbs widened in response "But Orochimaru-sama you can't take the ring off, he can track you through it remember" she gasped out horribly confused, where would they go if they even made it out of the village.

His hand shot forward and landed roughly on her head "I'll cut off my own hand, take a vessel you know how it works brat, now a promise is a promise, go pick out the five things you want from the market" Orochimaru reminded before nudging the girl forward.

Reluctantly she darted forward, eyes scanning each stall and twenty minutes later returned with a fully stocked medical pouch, a book on medical ninjutsu, a pouch of senbon needles, a book on anatomy and lastly a scroll that the stall owner had said was full of medicinal and poisonous herbs.

"Done Orochimaru-sama, by the way where will we go" Sakura asked bringing up the subject from twenty minutes before hand, wanting to get more information so she could mentally prepare herself for their leave of Akatsuki.

Orochimaru chuckled "Sound Village, I founded it about a month ago on my last solo mission, it's deep in the Land of Tea" the raven haired male explained, he'd had the headbands created already and once they arrived he intended on gifting one to her.

Sakura smiled and her eyes flashed in happiness "Which means no endless rain" the pink haired girl with blood red tips cheered, before falling quiet as they reached the base and settled her expression into a stoic one.

Pleased that she was at least learning something from their various lessons, the Snake Sannin led his charge forward through the winding halls of the base and to their shared room, then sat on his bed, and began sorting through the supplies he'd bought, just to make sure he'd gotten enough.

Eight minutes later a quiet hum filled the air "Brat why don't you go bug someone else for a bit, perhaps Kabuto, have him teach you that mystical palm or Sasori, ask him to teach you puppetry or something" Orochimaru rumbled in a dark tone after five minutes of listening to her hum.

She popped up from her futon hastily stuffing her book away in her pouch and fled the room "You got it Orochimaru-sama" Sakura threw over her shoulder just before the door shut, like Orochimaru suggested sought out Sasori and asked him to teach her puppetry.

If they were only going to be there for a now limited time, it would be her only chance to learn how to control puppets and after two hours of listening to lecture after lecture from Sasori, he finally showed her the trick to controlling puppets,

Which was done easily to his frustration, "Looks like your going to be a chakra control expert in the future brat" Sasori huffed aggravated shoving a puppet he no longer needed or wanted into the brat's arms and pushing her from his room.

Sakura blinked, then glanced down at the puppet in her arms "Thank you Sasori-senpai" the girl called traipsing back down the hall to the room she shared with Orochimaru, he was nowhere in sight, so flopped down on her futon after sealing away her puppet and decided to take a nap.

Nearly an hour later Orochimaru returned "Sakura wake up, it's dinner time" the nuke-nin ordered nudging her with his foot as he balanced the tray in his hand that held their food, she sat up quickly and it was set before her.

"Thank you Orochimaru-sama" Sakura nodded her head respectfully before giving thanks to her meal and dug in like he had, the only sound in the room now was the sound of silverware scraping against the plates until they were done.

When they were he stood taking up the empty trays and left the room only to return twenty minutes later because Konan had made him washed the dishes, not a single word was said as the two lay back in their beds and fell asleep for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 3

Three months later Orochimaru and Sakura got their chance to abandon the Akatsuki Organization "Your taking the girl" Pein eyed the eight year old child that had proved to be somewhat useful during her time in the base.

"Of course, how else will she learn otherwise, plus it's time she began pulling her weight around here on missions and such" Orochimaru lied through his teeth, having memorized it and said it many, many times in his head so it would be believable.

At his side the girl nodded "That's right Leader-sama I want to become more useful to the organization to help further it's goals" Sakura said, expression blank just as she'd been taught, playing along with Orochimaru.

Pein had no reason to think that they were plotting to leave the organization so relented to the request, "Very well the mission is in Water Country, your mission is….." the orange haired male droned on and on for what seemed like hours before dismissing the duo from his office.

To which they hurried back to their room for the last time and packed all their belongings, then without a word to anyone left the base and headed off into the world "Good work Sakura, he wasn't suspicious" the raven haired male praised once they were away from the Rain Village.

Sakura beamed up at him "Thank you Orochimaru-sama, it was as easy as cake to keep my expression from revealing any emotions that would give us away after all" the pinkette with blood red tips in her hair and a butterfly shaped scar beneath her left eye smirked.

Her master snorted and fell silent prompting her to do the same as they headed first in the direction of Water Country, to make it seem like they were going to at least attempt to complete the mission they'd been assigned.

"Child how would you suggest we leave the organization" the snake sannin spoke up hours later, there were several ways after all, but he couldn't think of any such way he wanted to leave the organization after he found a vessel.

She tilted her head to the side in consideration "Hmm fake our deaths, lay low for awhile or go out with a bang those are the only two options I can think up, the second one would piss Leader off so much that he might actually burst a vein for once" the little girl snickered unsympathetically.

Deciding against asking the girl what sort of things she was imagining, he considered the two options she'd come up with "I say we go out with a bang, what did Pein say the mission was" Orochimaru cleared his throat realizing he hadn't paid attention to the explanation.

The girl looked up at him in surprise for a brief second "Infiltrate some mansion without being seen to assassinate the current feudal lord, then collect on the bounty and return to base" Sakura recited in the next moment having not missed a detail.

Orochimaru smirked at that "Then we'll be seen and cause a ruckus, kill the feudal lord and keep the money for ourselves, in fact why don't you take your first kill" the pale nuke-nin suggested glancing down with gold us.

Just as she looked up, Sakura blinked her eyes as the idea registered in her brain "Very well then Orochimaru-sama whatever you ask I shall do without question" emerald eyes narrowed in determination as they continued their trek across the land.

It took several days on foot and five on boat before they reached the Capital of Water Country where the Feudal Lord resided and it was even easier finding the mansion the guy lived in "What do you think brat" the raven haired male prodded.

Sakura eyed the gates, the height, the amount of guards "If we're gonna leave Akatsuki with a bang, then we should attack in broad daylight, my sand will protect me and you have your snakes, they'll pose little challenge for us anyway" the pink haired eight year old with blood red tips said.

Good deduction skills "Remember girl give the feudal lord a quick death, snap his neck, slam a senbon in his heart if need be, just don't damage his body or you won't get the bounty" Orochimaru warned preparing himself.

"Don't worry Orochimaru-sama this will be to easy, even during pandemonium" Sakura grinned commanding the sand under her control to lift her into the air and anchored herself to it with chakra to fly upside down to be better seen.

Just waiting for the real action to start, which began with screams, every once in a while she dropped an exploding tag and set it off, alerting the guards of her presence, though it took them a few minutes to figure out where she was.

Her eyes glittered with excitement "Go on ahead brat, I've got everything handled here" the snake sannin finally ordered her to go after their target and with her sand protecting her from any weapons that were thrown at her, she went into the mansion.

And got a fast lock on the location of the feudal lord, it was way to easy if she was being honest as she floated through the halls on her sand, which lashed out at any guard that attempted to attack her, leaving a mess of bodies behind.

Until she was finally stood in front of their target "Hello" the little pink haired girl wiggled her fingers in greeting at the man, who knew he was completely and utterly trapped, as sand blocked every exit.

"Guards, Guards someone help me" the Feudal Lord screamed as that innocent looking girl walked forward with a sweet smile on her lips, he was so utterly focused on her that he missed the sand coming up from behind him.

In a matter of seconds the sand which looked like two hands reached out and gripped his head before harshly twisting and with a loud snap broke his neck killing him, her job finished and no doubt pandemonium had struck.

With her target held up by sand she floated back towards the exit on her sand and found the village that was Water Country's Capital in a panic "Nicely done child, I'm assuming there were little complications and you didn't damage the body" Orochimaru spotted her.

"This wasn't even a challenge Orochimaru-sama, our abilities were severely underestimated" Sakura frowned still floating upside down on her sand, finding it interesting how the world looked while she was doing it.

Orochimaru shook his head at her antics just as a pulse of chakra came from the ring and he ignored it 'We won't be returning Pein, you made the mistake of believing that we would, or that you could keep me under your control' he sent the thought to the orange haired male.

Who started cursing him out just before the connection was broken as Orochimaru cut off his own hand "By the way Orochimaru-sama I thought you said Kabuto would be coming with us" the eight year old remembered suddenly.

"He'll meet us in the Land of Tea, now come you need to cash in on your first bounty, then we'll head straight for our new home" the raven haired male ordered as they left the chaos they'd created behind and headed for one of the bounty hideouts.

The man definitely wasn't expecting such a young girl but he dutifully checked over the body, then handed over the ryo "Thank you Mister" the pink haired girl with blood red tips chirped in a sweet tone as she left with her Master.

Several days later they were deep underground in a hidden base in the Land of Tea, like promised Kabuto met them there and the three of them settled in to their new village, the best part of it all was getting her first headband.

"I had these forged in preparation to celebrate the start of a new village, the Hidden Sound Village" Orochimaru passed over the Sound Forehead Protectors, his two subordinates took them with grateful nods.

Moments later the headbands were in their chosen spots "For new beginnings and completion of our new goals" Kabuto announced, his headband on his forehead, then he turned on his heel and disappeared elsewhere in the base.

The only girl however tied hers around her neck "And I vow to protect the Sound Village with my life because it's yours Orochimaru-sama" Sakura exclaimed, then headed off to explore, using her sand to get to places she could have never imagined she could go.

Later on hours after she left, Sakura returned to the base and after winding through the labyrinth like halls found her chosen room, where dinner had already been left for her and she ate before taking a shower and finally went to bed.


	5. Chapter 4

It wasn't to long after settling in that she was sent out to acquire a person of interest "Do not fail me Sakura is that understood" Orochimaru wasn't sure if it was right sending the girl in his place, but she had promised to serve him no matter what the cost.

She flashed him a sweet smile "You don't have to worry Orochimaru-sama, I'll bring back one of the Kaguya just as agreed upon" Sakura bowed low to the one who'd raised her, given her a chance to survive in the world.

Then turned on her heel and vanished from the base her destination Water Country and subsequently outside the Hidden Mist Village, it would be tricky finding the village that housed the Kaguya Clan, but with her skills it shouldn't be to hard.

And Orochimaru hadn't set a time limit on her, he'd just said not to fail, Sakura blew out a breath traveling at high speeds across the land on her sand, emerald eyes taking in everything she passed curiously, she wanted to learn more about the world.

By the time she reached the border of Fire Country and was intending on passing into Water Country, she'd traveled at least three days using her sand to protect herself and using her money from her first bounty cash in to get her meals when passing through a small town.

Perhaps she'd find another person with a bounty on their heads to cash in on while out there it would definitely be a plus and it would make Orochimaru proud of her, a few days later she was in water country and on the main island that had one of the five great villages on it.

Her feet touched ground for the first time in hours and so Sakura set off down the path "I've never seen you around before" suddenly she collided head first with a young boy about her age, with wide doe brown eyes and dark brown almost black hair.

Sakura scrambled onto her feet "Ouch you've got a hard head did you know that and you wouldn't have because I'm not from around here" she rubbed her head feeling the bruise forming on her forehead where they'd collided.

"Would say you also have a hard head as well brat, interesting tattoo you've got there" a taller male stepped out of the bushes in his hands being held up by it's ears was a white snow rabbit, he'd watched for a moment to determine if the kid was a threat.

Emerald eyes snapped in his direction "Not a tattoo a scar, happened a couple years ago it doesn't bother me in the least" the little pink haired girl with blood red tips in her hair straightened and brushed off her purple yukata revealing the headband.

"Oh you're a shinobi and so young to, what did you do to have to become one, my name is Haku, what's yours, if your not from around here, where are you from" Haku as the boy had introduced himself chattered none stop to the first girl he'd ever met.

Disbelieving that someone could talk that much, her jaw slackened and her mouth hung agape for a few seconds "My Master gave it to me to commemorate my first kill and I don't know where I'm originally from, Sakura is mine" the least she could do was be polite anyway.

"So if you don't know where your from, what are you doing all the way here, for personal reasons I won't be stating my name" the older male crouched down to be eye level with the young girl, she really was just a tiny thing and he didn't believe her for a second that she'd already killed.

Not even Haku had "That's fine and all, completely understood, and my Master sent me here to acquire a person of interest" Sakura said with a shrug, glancing around warily getting the feeling that she was being watched and it was bugging the crap out of her.

Zabuza really was curious "And who's your master or will you not be stating his name for personal reasons" he prodded extracting information from a little brat was easy and given enough incentive the kid would sing like a little birdie for him.

What he didn't count on was how rigid the girl grew at the question "You have your reasons, I have mine, his identity will be kept secret" she smiled lightly then prepared to head past the duo in order to complete her mission.

Only to have her yukata collar snagged and be dragged backwards by it to be met with dark brown eyes again "You said you've taken your first kill and that head band was to commemorate it, who did you kill" Haku was the one who saw the question swirling in his masters eyes.

The girl paused "Feudal Lord here in Water Country probably here a month back, got right through his defenses as easy as cake and it was even easier to snap his neck to cash in on his bounty which I got to keep" Sakura was definitely smug about that and couldn't help but brag.

"Hmm they did say a little girl and an old man were the perpetrators" Zabuza frowned beneath his bandages, smirking inwardly as anger sparked in those expressive jade eyes at the insult, when people were angry they talked.

Sakura grit her teeth "My master is not an old man, he's just different than most people….no, no you don't stupid sand" the pinkette with blood red tips in her hair jolted as her sand reacted to her anger and tried to slither from the gourd on her back.

Until she suppressed her anger and shoved it to the back burner to be locked away and forgotten, Zabuza was surprised, now he could believe it especially if the girl was in command of such a deadly element "Where are you're parents though Sakura-san, did they try to kill you" the boy questioned.

At the question "Don't know and I definitely don't care, when my Master found me I was only a few days old, gave me my name, raised me, I owe him my life and I'll give it to him should he ever need it" the eight year old girl announced.

"Intriguing child that's quite a temper you would have killed me for calling your master an old man, though now something occurs to me did your master do that as punishment" Zabuza pointed to the scar on the girls face.

She shook her head "No it's not so much a temper as the sand doesn't listen it has a mind of it's own and once while I was exploring it tripped me and a real butterfly got embedded in my face, took my master forever to clean it out all the sand and butterfly bits happened when I was six" Sakura explained.

"Wh…Why don't you come with us sounds like you've been pretty sheltered if this is only the second time you've been allowed outside your village, you could learn a lot with us" Haku offered unsure if he could.

Though it was just his luck "Sorry I'll have to decline and it wasn't so much as not being allowed more like I was inept up until a couple months ago to fight alongside my master, positive…is that Kubikiribocho's scroll" her heart dropped into her stomach, Juzo was dead but how.

Zabuza narrowed his dark brown eyes "What's it to you brat" he clutched the scroll tighter not sure if the girl was going to try and suddenly steal it before taking off with it, this meeting could have been planned after all just to get it.

"I…I knew Kubikiribocho's former wielder it was just a shocker is all I didn't know he'd met his end" the pink haired girl with blood red tips in her hair lowered her gaze, Juzo had been nice to her if not a bit weird and regardless of how easy it had been to leave Akatsuki it hurt to know he was dead and she hadn't told him goodbye.

"Few weeks back faced off against the Mizukage, came in here like an idiot so I came into possession of the sword" the Demon of the Mist relaxed his grip on the scroll, all the while wondering just how the hell the girl had known Juzo personally that she would be sat at his death.

Her shoulders slumped "Oh that's what he gets for blindly following orders I suppose, though I have no room to talk we're all nothing more than tools to be used by our masters or Kage's, it makes it harder with emotions in our hearts" Sakura blew out a breath.

"That's right and no matter how much we try to kill or suppress our emotions shinobi are still human" Haku blurted out now wishing the girl would come with him and his own master, because she was reminding him more and more of the old him.

Sakura let a small smile form on her lips and nodded her head in agreement "Before I head off in order to complete my mission would you mind if I paid tribute to Juzo-senpai one last time by giving Kubikiribocho some of my blood" the eight year old requested.

It took a lot of guts to offer up one's own blood to the sword that used blood to heal itself "Very well, though you don't know your way around and we're tired of this land, we'll be coming with you back to your master, we'll be able to prove ourselves as competent shinobi" Zabuza stated.

Those expressive jade eyes flickered up to meet dark brown, while the doe orbs of Haku widened in surprise just as Kubikiribocho came unsealed "Thank you and very well my master should be pleased, left to get one and I'll come back with three" she grinned.

No doubt a reward was in her foreseeable future and one of massive epic proportions, she wondered what she should ask for or have him teach her next as per their agreement "Are we really going with her" Haku questioned.

"Yes that's right I'd like to see for myself just what the rest of this world is like, besides if we stay here we'll be quickly found by the hunter nin" the tall raven haired male stated attaching his sword to his back as they started down the path on the search for whoever it was the girl was looking for.

Until both males realized the girls sand did have a mind of it's own and slithered from the gourd on her back only to trip her "Gahhhhhh you bloody sand kami and I thought being in the Rain Village made you bad like seriously do you always have to trip me" Sakura growled.

Kicking her sand and it dodging her kicks, then holding her upside down by one leg only to be dropped on her head and for the sand to disappear within it's gourd again which was quickly stoppered "Damn sand never listens" she held up a glowing green hand to heal her head.

Just as someone came running down the path at them brandishing a bone weapon at them, her eyes flashed in semi recognition and moments later he was gone rushing past them "Let me guess he's who your here for" Zabuza saw her gaze follow the boy.

"Exactly My Master expressed a large interest in the Kaguya's told me to bring one back that held the kekkeigenkai in their blood" the pinkette with blood red tips in her hair said turning on her heel and heading after the boy, with her two tag-a-longs on her heels.

Now he was really curious to know who the girls master was "Yeah but how are you going to get him to come willingly with us" the boy who was probably exactly her age piped in following his own master at a fast pace.

The girl craned her neck to meet his gaze "Above all my master taught me how to manipulate someone so basically I'll manipulate him, he's a kid and kids are gullible" Sakura shrugged, Zabuza lifted a brow at that.

"Then according to that you should be just as if not more gullible and easy to manipulate especially since your nothing more than a mere girl" the rogue as he'd outed himself as pointed out bluntly, Sakura met his gaze evenly before nodding.

"Never given any illusions that I wasn't gullible, but my master doesn't have to manipulate me, I'll do everything he asks and more" the eight year old girl commented as they came to a stop just outside the Hidden Mist Village and found a fight going on between the Kaguya.

Only one drew their gaze though, that of the little boy and he did indeed possess an ability unique to himself, while none of the other Kaguya were using it, the fight wore on long into the night and when morning broke over the Mist Village all but one Kaguya was dead.

It hadn't been a very impressive fight really "We should go if we're going after him" Haku said as they saw the boy vanishing into the mist away from the village, they turned into the forest to cut him off mid way.

He was quick they had to give him that as they missed the boy by a few minutes and hurried after him it was another couple of days before they finally caught up with the boy "All on you brat" Zabuza stepped back letting the girl handle the older boy.

A smile quirked her lips upwards and she went forward making herself look innocent, features losing their hardness and becoming like a literal doll "Are you lost all by your lonesome" and then she was at the boys side with the sweetest smile she could produce.

"Who are you, are you after me I'll kill you just like I did those others" his vivid green orbs met her viridian and he launched himself at the young girl only to be met with a wall of sand, as it finally decided to stop being disobedient and listen to it's user.

"My apologies I didn't mean to startle you and technically I am after you but not for the reasons you think, see my Master heard about your troubles and he sent me to offer you a place in our home, with a new purpose, what do you say would you like to come with me" Sakura held out her hand.

Coming around her annoying sand protection, tempted to punch it but she didn't want to scare the boy or make him wary anymore than he already was "But why, how could you want someone like me living with you, I'm an abomination" the white haired boy looked lost and vulnerable.

Sakura let her eyes soften "You'll find that my Master and I are nothing like those that locked you away in a cage for your entire life, you'll have freedom with a new purpose in life, if you take the hand that is being offered to you" she met his gaze with innocent green orbs.

And he couldn't find it in himself to argue "K..Kimimaro that's my name" Kimimaro introduced himself taking the outstretched hand and clenching onto it tightly, she'd saved him from an eternity alone and her master was going to give him a new purpose in life it was a dream come true.

Task complete "Come Kimimaro-san it's time we go home but first we have to pick up a couple of people I left behind over there you can call me Sakura" the pinkette with blood red tips in her hair gave her own name, the one her master gave her and they hurried back to the others.

Zabuza was surprised she'd managed herself "Are we leaving Mist now" Haku piped in taking in the two kids that were in a world of their own only to feel his feet leaving the ground and he hastily sat down on the sand that he was being carried by.

"You sure this is a safe method to use for traveling you did say the sand had a mind of it's own" the Demon of the Mist grimaced shifting awkwardly and eyeing the ground below, if the brat so chose they would all die via falling to their deaths.

Her eyes snapped to his "It'll listen for the most part, it just likes to pick on me sometimes, I think it's still angry that I lived in the Rain Village, which rains all the time and so my sand was unusable and hated it" Sakura explained.

Keeping a tight hold on the boy at her side "W..Where are we going Sakura-san is it close or far, what about food" Kimimaro clutched her hand even tighter and practically fitted himself to the girls side not wanting to be separated.

"Food will be easy to acquire ah drat that's what I was forgetting, oh well I still have plenty of ryo to buy us something at a restaurant, plus I have jerky and water here" the eight year old passed out her supplies to the group that were with her.

As they traveled high speeds across water country on her sand, it was definitely fun, then a couple days later they were on the main land in Fire Country once more "How much further do we have to travel" Zabuza grumbled stretching his legs that had long since fallen asleep.

She paused in doing the same "Just a day and a half or so, we have to go all the way through Fire Country to get to Tea Country and the village I live in" Sakura said lightly with a little yawn, she'd definitely exerted herself that time.

Plus none of her companions would have appreciated falling into the ocean if she'd fallen asleep "That's if you can make it there you little brat" a familiar voice to her ears at least called from behind her and she whipped around eyes wide.

"Like you could take down all of us, we're bound to at least weaken you" Kimimaro called bravely coming to stand at Sakura's side, she'd given him something to hold onto and have hope for, he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Until he was nudged back behind her "Kakuzu-senpai what are you here for to take me back to Akatsuki or kill me, or are you just angry I took that bounty" it was definitely difficult to keep a stoic expression on in this man's face.

Kakuzu's pale green eyes met her vibrant jade evenly "Always knew you were smart brat, definitely didn't think you'd pull off that escape though, no the Leader doesn't know I'm here, felt your chakra and decided to give you this, you forgot it, Sasori was ticked" the man tossed a scroll at the girl.

Sakura thought as if she was about to pass out in relief as she caught the scroll followed by Kakuzu turning and leaving, she slid to the ground "A..Are you okay Sakura-san, how do you know that guy, why didn't you fight him" Haku piped in quietly.

The girl winced "Impossible even with my sand I would have died, I might have some skills but I'm not insane enough to fight Kakuzu, not when that guy has like five bloody hearts, so you'd have to kill him five times, he's as close to as immortal as one could get, and none of us here would have been able to even kill him once" she grimaced.

Eluding to the man's skills and prowess "By the way what did he give you in that scroll" the Mist from Rogue gestured to the scroll she was clutching and it was unsealed to reveal a puppet, Sakura's eyes widened in surprise at it.

"Sasori didn't give me this that's for damn sure, never would he give me one of his human puppets" the eight year old looked the puppet over with an unreadable expression, actually maybe Sasori had and she would never even know since she couldn't talk to the man again.

"Can we go home now" the white haired Kaguya boy grasped her hand tightly again once the puppet was sealed away and the scroll put in a pouch for safe-keeping, with that sand lifted them into the air once more.

Haku, while giving credit where it was due, didn't want to sit on sand any longer "Do you think we could walk for a little while, maybe even stop in a small town get some real food" the boy inquired quietly.

Sakura met his doe brown orbs then glanced off into the distance "I'm still gonna use sand" she finally relented exhaustion shining through for the first time, she'd expended chakra to get them across the water and hadn't slept a wink, she was tired sue her and wanted to get home.

With that two of her passengers were let off and the sand slithered into her gourd before they set off down the path to the little town, where they stopped at a restaurant, and went to the bath houses for a quick wash, then hurried on their way.

Like promised a day and a half later, after struggling to keep her eyes open at that point they reached the Hidden Sound Village and subsequently the base she lived in, forgetting all about being tired as they walked down the steps Sakura couldn't wait to see the pride on her master's face.

Especially when they stepped into that room and he was there waiting arms held open "Orochimaru-sama" Sakura launched herself at the man, it had been her first time completely on her own and with her head buried in his neck fell fast to sleep as exhaustion caught up with her.

"Well done child, well done and I see you even brought extra's, welcome to my base, the Hidden Sound Village" Orochimaru stood placed Sakura in his chair to rest undisturbed and pointed to a door off to the side where they all headed through.

By that point Zabuza could have guessed who the girls master was "Interesting little brat you picked up Orochimaru, we've come here to join you or rather fight with you for our own cause do you have a problem with that" the rogue from Mist straightened once they were alone.

Orochimaru chuckled "Not at all and yes she is definitely an interesting child, though without me she'd have nothing, she is mine" gold eyes glinting with a possessive light as he spoke the words, he wouldn't let anyone steal her away from him.

"I don't think you have to worry Sir, Sakura is quite loyal to you, wouldn't so much as speak your name to us" Haku smiled keeping a careful distance from the nuke-nin and keeping glued to his own master's side.

Gold eyes flashed his way for a brief second acknowledging his words before the look was gone "And now for you Kaguya-kun I'll give you a new purpose, serve me and you'll have anything you desire" the raven haired snake sannin offered to the older boy.

Who didn't so much as even hesitate "I'll serve you Orochimaru-sama, for Sakura and my new home, without you and her I would have probably withered away like a flower, my name is Kimimaro and yours to command from this day forth" Kimimaro stated.

"Very well said boy, Kabuto will you show these three to their rooms, I'll handle the girl myself" Orochimaru turned on his heel ordering his retainer to do his bidding where the three males were concerned then headed back into the main room.

Where the girl he'd taken in was still sleeping the day away in his chair, it was so easy to lift her into his arms, her breathing was light as he walked through the halls to her room which was closest to his at her request and deposited her on her bed that she'd bought.

It was as he was tucking her in that her eyes fluttered open "Orochimaru-sama did I do good" she asked hoping beyond hope she had unable to squash the emotion filling her, she needed to be praised so that her own existence was acknowledged.

"You did child, very good and the extra's were a plus, when you wake anything you ask for is yours, if you so desire it I shall acquire it" he assured, her eyes fluttered shut once more, breathing evening out and she slept through the rest of the day and well into the night obviously having been exhausted past her normal limits.


	6. Chapter 5

Upon waking the following morning it was decreed she had the day off from her usual duties which meant learning under Kabuto and she chose to stay glued to the nuke-nin's side "Are you sure you don't want to go out and explore" Orochimaru lifted an ebony brow at the girl.

"You said anything my heart desires you would acquire it for me, this ties in with that, this is what I want as my reward to stay close to you for the day, you will allow me that won't you Orochimaru-sama" Sakura asked with wide emerald eyes that met his pale gold hopefully.

Orochimaru blinked at that before shrugging he had said that, he always did and ended up relenting to anything the girl demanded of him "Speaking of rewards child, I have something special that you didn't ask for" the raven haired male spoke up.

As they walked through the halls "What's that Orochimaru-sama" the pinkette with blood red tips in her hair peered up at him curiously keeping as close as he would allow, which was basically glued to his side, it no longer bothered him he realized.

"This, I found it in a village while you were gone, knew you would enjoy it" the snake sannin held up a case, mummified in the case was a butterfly one of the rarest in the world a silvery meadow blue butterfly and by the kami it was gorgeous.

Jade eyes lit up and a quiet squeal filled the air "I love it Orochimaru-sama, I'll have to drag out my butterfly collection which is somewhere" the eight year old was practically ecstatic about adding a new case to her collection of other butterflies.

Causing her master to chuckle and ruffle her hair gently in an almost fond manner, one couldn't go eight years after all without softening just a little towards an innocent child "Run along now you know where I'll be if you want to stay by my side for the day" Orochimaru ushered her off.

"Understood Orochimaru-sama I promise it won't take me long" Sakura, with the butterfly case clutched gently in her arms sped from the room, nearly slamming into Kabuto, who had good reflexes and stepped to the side to avoid getting rammed.

He stepped into the room with his master moments later "I'm guessing by her reaction you gave it to her, to innocent really, I don't think she's really suited to this life and we should send her away" Kabuto commented, never having liked the girl in the first place.

Only to take several wary steps back as a dark oppressive chakra suddenly bore down on him "My apologies Orochimaru-sama it's just I don't like" the silver haired teenager opened his mouth to give his opinion on the girl and got a pale gold glare as Orochimaru stalked from the room.

"Excuse me Sir, do you know where Sakura is I was hoping we could train with her" Haku met Orochimaru out in the hall, his own master mere feet away from him and the Kaguya boy wringing his hands.

"I doubt she wants to train today boy, I believe she fully intends on staying glued to my side" the nuke-nin snorted to keep up the pretenses of being a harsh master, when he was anything but, he'd grown soft towards her, but he was the only one he'd admit that to.

Haku's hopeful look dropped "And you just let her get away with that, I know when I want to be alone I send the boy off to do other things" Zabuza's brows rose, stopping the man in his tracks as he intended to stalk by.

Gold irises met dark brown orbs "That is what she requested as a reward for doing such a job well done on her mission, usually she's off exploring or training" the ebony haired male stated simply growing bored of the conversation and already irritated with his retainer.

Then without giving anyone else another chance to speak swept down the corridor of his hidden base to a room that only he and the girl he'd been raising knew about so far "Don't know how Sakura does it, but he's kind of scary" Kimimaro piped in quietly.

But he would do it, serve the man to the best of his abilities because he'd been given a new purpose, hours later though the newbies in the base finally caught sight of the girl they were familiar with and like they'd been warned she was glued to her master's side.

Clutched in her arms was a case of some sort that they couldn't see, though at their appearance her jade eyes turned to them and she gave them a small smile of greeting "Where have you been all morning" the dark brown haired boy asked with a slight sulk to his tone of voice.

"With Orochimaru-sama and sorting through my butterfly collection, he gave me a new one to add, so I had to find the others, which I haven't yet" Sakura rattled off with ease literally pressed into her master's side and holding tightly to her new case.

Zabuza couldn't believe his ears "The boy wanted to know if you'd like to train with him after lunch, get in a light exercise" the former Mist shinobi asked for his apprentice with a light roll of his eyes so the boy didn't get his hopes up.

Sakura tilted her head to the side in consideration "Sure I'd intended on doing that anyway, though I'll have to make a quick run back to my room to put this on my table so it doesn't get damaged" the pinkette with blood red tips in her hair said.

The mention of her room which wasn't anywhere near theirs made Kimimaro pipe in again "Where is your room anyway Sakura, I thought we'd be closer" the white haired ten year old asked looking to his plate.

Making the girl giggle "My room is right next to Orochimaru-sama's cause he said the safest place in the world is at his side" the eight year old exclaimed emerald eyes bright and full of life, earning a fond look that she missed but others saw.

And like after lunch was the promised training session, it was light and to the point before the girl returned to being glued to her master's side for the rest of the day, the next day was vastly different though as she was ordered into the main chamber.

"Is it another mission Orochimaru-sama" Sakura questioned after straightening from her bow peering up at the sannin with wide viridian eyes, he didn't speak for several long minutes until the door opened and someone else shuffled in.

Only then did he speak "You and Kimimaro-kun have the task of clearing out bandits that have gotten it in mind to attack our village, what's rightfully mine, there's even a couple bandits of interest that you can cash bounties on, those will be your reward" Orochimaru said.

Explaining the mission in great detail "Understood Orochimaru-sama we'll do our best to get rid of them and sway them from ever attacking our home again" Kimimaro vowed voice deeper than usual trying to sound more mature than he was.

With that the two of them set out "Better keep close Kimimaro, if they throw weapons at us, my sand will provide protection" the pink haired girl with blood red tips at the end of her head ordered gently knowing that inevitably weapons would be thrown at them.

Kimimaro swallowed thickly "Okay Sakura, though how do you propose we find the bandits since Orochimaru-sama didn't say where they were just that they were going to attack our home" the white haired boy inquired keeping close to his friend.

"That's easy Kimimaro, Orochimaru-sama found a jutsu that allows me to create a third eye essentially, he said it came all the way from Wind Country and the Hidden Sand Village" the eight year old announced going through a set of hand signs.

Which consisted of snake, monkey, rat, monkey, bird, monkey, dragon, monkey, rat, and ended on monkey, one eye was shut and in a swirl of sand a third eye with a jade pupil came into existence, before floating off in a bunch of sand particles to find their targets.

The Kaguya Clan survivor watched on with curious vivid green eyes "Pretty cool Sakura do you think you might be able to teach me that or is that something that only you can do" the ten year old commented when the silence stretched on for to long in his eyes.

Finally thirty minutes later the third eye returned before dispersing, being erased from existence "Come on Kimimaro I found them and sorry only I can do it, that's why Orochimaru-sama gave it to me" Sakura admitted with a proud tone of voice.

"It's still wicked cool Sakura, so how are we going to do this, do we jump them when their distracted or attack right off the bat" Kimimaro blew out a breath, he couldn't allow himself to get nervous now, not when the one who was giving him a new chance at life was counting on him.

Sakura tilted his head to the side before raising her hand sand swirled around his wrist before settling "Now if we get separated you'll be protected instinctively, we attack, don't hesitate and kill all except for these two, try not to damage them to badly" she warned lightly.

The boy nodded quietly steeling his nerves "You got it Sakura, I won't fail you or Orochimaru-sama" he vowed making sure to memorize the faces of the ones that were to be mainly left alone.

With that they both turned and headed into the clearing where the ten/eleven bandits were hiding out and launched their attacks, it was all out chaos "Damn their just a couple of brats and their putting up this much of a fight" one of the bandits glared furiously at the duo.

Attempting to kill the girl who was definitely younger than the boy, only to be met with a wall of sand and to find his arm crushed to smithereens, when he screamed bloody murder in agony, it caused the other bandits to realize that they weren't normal children.

"Now you know, this is my home, my village, the place I chose for myself, you attempted to harm it, to cause trouble for my Master and this is the price you pay for you actions" the pinkette with blood red tips in her hair giggled quietly looking innocent and deadly at the same time.

Kimimaro decided he couldn't be showed up "And her master took me in gave me a new purpose in life and I won't fail either of them, this is now my home as well and I refuse to allow anyone to harm it" the white haired boy stated brandishing a bone at the remaining seven bandits.

Basically a future warning to all others who attempted the very same thing they were doing at that exact moment in time, the remaining bandits turned to flee "Look we made a mistake obviously, let us go already" the leader barked hoping to intimidate the brats into letting them go.

When they were met with a wall of sand that prevented them from escaping "I can't do that my master told me to let none of you survive, and two of you I plan on cashing in on your bounties, that's to be our reward and I don't let rewards slip through my fingers easily" Sakura said.

"It will be my first reward and I don't intend on letting any of you go either" Kimimaro exclaimed launching forward and driving his bone deep, the fight was on yet again until all bandits were dead, the two with a bounty on their head in perfect condition.

Like she'd done with the feudal lord from water country their necks had been snapped, though this time she was definitely covered in more blood than before "Let's go Kimimaro, I'd like to take a shower and get all this blood out of my hair" the eight year old sighed.

Sulking at her yukata it was one of her favorites, perhaps it was savable but she definitely wasn't going to hold her breath chances were she'd have to burn it, Kimimaro straightened as their two bounties were lifted into the air by sand "Okay Sakura" the ten year old nodded.

And just like that the duo were on their way back to the hidden underground base "Just what the hell happened to you two" Zabuza stopped them on the second floor, just one floor away from the one they were headed to.

"It looks like you two took a bath in blood" Haku crinkled his nose up at the metallic stench wafting off the two kids, this time there were no illusions made, they'd both killed multiple someones and pride gleamed in their eyes because of it.

"Completed a task for Orochimaru-sama, bandits got it into their heads to try and attack, so Kimimaro and I took care of them for him, we even got two with bounties on their heads out of it, that we plan on cashing in on probably tomorrow" Sakura explained.

In the most casual tone ever as if killing was an everyday occurrence for her, it wasn't but it would soon be as her master demanded more and more from her "That's right and I finished my first mission as well" Kimimaro grinned practically bragging.

The duo stepped to the side allowing Sakura and Kimimaro to pass "Don't worry boy, we'll have our chance to prove ourselves" the rogue from mist said to his apprentice, who looked put out and a little jealous that he'd been left out of the fighting.

At his words though Haku turned "I just have to get stronger that's all, come on Zabuza-sama let's train" the little brunette suggested not wanting to be left behind by the other kids, next time when they were sent out on a mission he would be going with them, no if's and or buts about it.

Meanwhile the two in question had finally reached the lowest floor of the base and entered the main room that all meetings were conducted in "Well done child, and Kimimaro-kun, you have defended your home and I see you managed to catch the bounties" Orochimaru clapped.

Praising both children, more the girl than Kimimaro, it would take the boy longer to get use to how things worked around there in the base after all, but he had done well on his first mission and hadn't complained about having to kill, proving to be resilient to death.

Sakura grinned and leaped into her master's arms "Believe it or not Orochimaru-sama, but Kimimaro was pretty good, I think with proper training he could become just as strong as you" okay so she exaggerated a little bit, that didn't mean the boy wouldn't get very strong.

Orochimaru considered the statement "Maybe not but I intend on getting stronger in order to protect this place" the boy flushed red at the praising of his skills, then hurried off upon seeing the dismissal in those gold irises.

"Do you intend on cashing in on those bounties tomorrow" the nuke-nin lifted an ebony brow at the girl still seated on his lap, it was also something he'd grown extremely use to, and he wouldn't hesitate to put anyone in their place should they dare comment on it.

Her eyes lit up "Course Orochimaru-sama, though first I'm going to go take a bath" her gaze trailed downwards to her yukata, a pout formed on her lips as she once again saw the amount of blood that had since by now dried it would be impossible to get it all out.

The snake sannin chuckled "Relax girl there are plenty more where that one came from, besides you are outgrowing it so it was time for a new one" the raven haired male shrugged casually as if the thought of buying more of the same yukata only larger was no big deal.

When in fact it had been exceedingly difficult to find that particular style and now had it hand sewn in order to please the girl "Thank you Orochimaru-sama, I'm going now" Sakura smiled happily, leaping to the floor gracefully and disappearing down the halls of the base.

After breakfast the very next morning Sakura and Kimimaro set forth from the base yet again intending on cashing in on their bounties, only with two tag-a-longs "So where are you going again" Haku questioned sulking as they once again traveled on the annoying sand.

That got in his and on his clothes and made him feel grainy and uncomfortable, not only that but the distinct smell of blood wafted from the granules of dirt no doubt from yesterday's fight "Just how long will we be traveling" Zabuza got as comfortable as he could.

His was much larger than the others, but even then his feet still hung off the edge "Cashing in on our bounties, though I don't know where exactly we have to go in order to do that" Kimimaro glanced to his partner in crime as some in the base were calling her.

"Only half a day so don't worry Haku and a bounty hideout Kimimaro-kun" Sakura explained with ease, keeping an eye out for any trouble as they traveled across the land to their destination and mentally thanking the kami that there was one near so she wouldn't have to go days away.

Silence settled over the four of them after that and they reached the hideout without incident, it was getting in that was going to be tricky "That guy is here, the one from before that you called Kakuzu-senpai" the brunette piped in smartly feeling the chakra from there.

Her eye twitched in frustration "Perhaps we should just go to another one" the former Mist Shinobi turned rogue said not wanting to fight that particular day, plus he'd left Kubikiribocho back at the base, so he'd be useless for the most part.

"What are we going to do Sakura" the white haired Kaguya survivor attached himself to his friend, who'd been his companion for the better part of several days at that point, and one of the few who didn't see him as an abomination.

Sakura shot him a look "We do nothing, do not incite his wrath, and leave him alone, do that and he will ignore our presence as if we don't exist" the pink haired girl with blood red tips in her hair stated simply taking the scroll with their bounties out and with Kimimaro on her heels entered the hideout.

Just as he was coming out "Fancy seeing you again brat" Kakuzu couldn't resist speaking to the girl, who'd definitely been paying attention to him when he'd told her were all the hideouts were to cash in on bounties.

Viridian met bright green "Not here to cause trouble Kakuzu-senpai, just cash in our hard earned bounties and return home afterwards" Sakura commented casually with a light shrug keeping her face empty of all emotions.

"That's right Sir, so we'll be on our way" Kimimaro nodded doing what his friend did and was being his most politest while remaining casual and not inciting the very scary man's wrath, because he certainly didn't want to end up dying.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and with that left, ignoring the others with the little brat who'd escaped from the Akatsuki Organization, he didn't care but the Leader had certainly kicked up a fuss and was furious because the girl could have turned into a valuable pawn.

"You know that kind of bugs me how easily we're brushed off as if we couldn't hold our own in a fight" Zabuza scowled once the man was far enough away that he wouldn't hear any insults shot his way, the boy at his side nodded in agreement.

"Exactly but at least he's leaving us alone just like Sakura said he would because we aren't actively trying to get in his way or start a fight to incite his wrath" Haku rattled off, ten minutes later the two missing members of their group returned.

Carrying small cases no doubt filled with their bounties, then it was back to the base for the rest of the day, which included a small training session, followed by dinner afterwards a shower and finally crawling into the beds in their rooms that they were given to get some shuteye for the night.


	7. Chapter 6

Two years passed after that, the three children in the base grew older and slightly taller, the only girl was now ten, like Haku, while Kimimaro turned twelve as he was the older of the trio, he'd excelled in his training as well and was one of Orochimaru's inner circle.

Which meant he would finally get a solo mission "You are to go and acquire this boy" Orochimaru ordered the Kaguya, who'd grown as strong as his own little brat had predicted, though some how she always managed to beat the boy hands down.

Because of her sand "I understand Orochimaru-sama, I won't fail, thank you for this chance to prove my advanced skills" Kimimaro bowed like he'd grown use to, then turned on his heel and left the room, along the way to his new room he passed his friend.

"Guess you finally got that mission Orochimaru-sama said he was going to send you on huh" Sakura paused long enough to talk, Kimimaro nodded, letting a smile creep onto his face, it was small and he'd definitely lost his childish tendencies in two years.

Though out of all the people in the base this girl was the only one who could get a softer smile than usual out of the now preteen "Are you going to wish me luck Sakura" the white haired twelve year old smirked.

Sakura rolled her eyes lightly, then reached up to tug on a loose lock of white hair "Good luck and you better return unharmed or I'll hunt you down and tie you up in my sand" the pinkette with blood red tips in her hair threatened patting the older boy on the cheek.

It was all the good luck he was going to get as they headed in opposite directions, him to pack, her to do whatever it was she did during the day, which they were all still very unclear on, but it kept her busy for the most part.

And then there were the days she did absolutely nothing but stick close to her master, not long after that he was gone from the base on his first solo mission "Kimimaro leave already" Haku asked as he caught the only girl he was familiar with.

"Yeah mission to collect another person of interest that caught Orochimaru-sama's eye, Jugo I believe his name was, goes on murderous rampages, we'll be fine" Sakura shrugged casually leaning against the wall.

Haku sighed "We'll also be leaving for a short time boy, caught wind of a hefty bounty that we're going to collect on" Zabuza emerged from the room that was across from her, with that the two males were gone as well leaving her alone.

She blew out a breath feeling exceedingly bored so decided to go pester her master, "Do you want a mission as well child" Orochimaru saw her appearance for what it was, of course the girl decided that today was one of the very few days to get bored.

Though at the offer her eyes lit up "Unfortunately I don't have anything pressing that you can deal with for me, why don't you go on a trip, visit one of the other villages, keep yourself busy" the raven haired male suggested.

It was definitely considered "Alright guess I'm going on a trip" the pinkette with blood red tips in her hair said taking the offer to go explore the vast world they lived in, possibly visit another village and even check out her first library.

Orochimaru shook his head lightly when the girl vanished from the room he was in wishing he wasn't so bloody soft towards her, but unable to help it, because he'd technically raised her and she was like the child he'd never had, his eye twitched, but he focused on his previous task.

While the girl he'd raised dashed down the halls of the base to her room and hastily packed her things, though she did leave her headband on her bedside table knowing it would get her in a lot of trouble "Just where the hell are you off to" Kabuto stopped her.

As she was heading through the exit, she swung on her heel "Orochimaru-sama told me to take a trip, maybe even visit another village, so I'm going to do that" Sakura explained simply, keeping up her guard in the teenager's presence.

He'd never had any qualms about telling her how much he disliked her and she knew one of these days he would attempt to kill her, Kabuto narrowed his onyx eyes "While your at it, don't you dare return, or I'll make your life here even more miserable" the silver haired teen threatened.

Sakura narrowed her own jade eyes in response "I'd like to see you try Kabuto, Orochimaru-sama wouldn't let you touch a single hair on my head" the pink haired girl with blood red tips stated smugly, stuck out her tongue, then was gone in a swirl of sand.

Using sand as her mode of transportation as she got comfortable and pulled out a map to look at the other lands before taking her pick of the other nations, Fire Country and the Hidden Leaf Village was the one that piqued her interest the most.

And so that's where she was headed, it only took a couple of days before she reached the big wrought iron gates of the third ninja village she'd ever seen with her own eyes, the Sound Village didn't technically count because it was just made up of a bunch of towns that bordered tea.

The guards though definitely weren't expecting a girl to drop down in front of them followed by sand slithering inside the gourd on her waist "Hello and welcome to our village, state your business or be taken to T&I" the one on the right was definitely more warier than his partner.

Who simply smiled as if people dropping out of the sky were an everyday occurrence "Er the names Sakura and I don't have any business, just here to explore and see what another village looks like" the now ten year old girl blinked viridian eyes as she spoke.

Neither of the two males had expected such politeness from such a young girl "Where's your parents" the guard on the left inquired stopping the girl from passing through the gates as he realized she was alone.

"Don't have any, that's not going to be a problem is it" she asked realizing that it might have been a bad idea to come here on her own after all, curse her and her boredom, she might as well just offer herself up on a silver platter.

The two guards shared a look over the top of her head, that she saw as plain as day but pretended she didn't "Well usually orphans don't show up at our gates saying they want to see the village, it's kind of odd and concerning" the one on the right explained gently.

He didn't want to hurt the girls feelings if she was sensitive, most girls were and cried at the littlest of things "I said I don't have any parents, that doesn't mean I wasn't raised by the most amazing person ever, he gave me permission to come here on my own cause I can take care of myself" the girl exclaimed.

Looking so innocent and adorable "So long as you don't cause to much trouble for the ninja of this village, here's a map of all the hot spots and hotels of the Hidden Leaf Village have a good day miss" the guard on the right finally relented.

She suppressed the grin of triumph as she took the maps, signed in at the gates, then took off down the streets, jade eyes wide in awe and full of curiosity until she found herself flat on her back a teenager leaning over her and her forehead throbbing.

"That's no good Itachi-chan, you could have given her a concussion, come on we should get you to the hospital" the one talking had fair features, almost curly raven hair and onyx eyes, and off to the side was a slightly younger teenager that had longer hair, they could pass as being related.

Viridian eyes blinked at them dumbly for a moment until she felt herself being lifted into unfamiliar arms "No, no, no I'm okay really you just shocked me for a moment" Sakura hastily escaped from the arms loosing her composure for a few seconds.

Until she was stood a safe distance away from the two males "You have a nasty bruise on your forehead, you should be checked out" the younger between the two, who'd been called Itachi earlier pointed out gently.

Sakura shook her head "I'm fine, I can heal myself" and then to demonstrate raised a glowing green hand and healed the bruise that had nearly knocked her unconscious just moments before hand and she hadn't even realized it.

The two had come out of nowhere really and the sand hadn't even come to her defense, she really hated that sand sometimes but that was besides the point "By the way I don't think I've ever seen you around before, did you just migrate here with your family" the older teenager asked with a smile.

Her eyes widened "Visiting so you would have never seen me before" Sakura kept her guard raised, all she knew of teenager's besides Kimimaro is that they could be jerks and order you around like you were nothing but a dog.

The boy blinked at her in surprise at the blunt statement "Did you parents go off and leave you alone, did you get lost would you like Shisui-san and I to help you find your way" the one named Itachi inquired gently with a kind smile.

"Not lost and I didn't come here with parents, I don't even know them, the one who raised me believed myself capable to take care of myself thus I was allowed to leave without his supervision" she announced growing tired of standing around and wanting to explore.

Both teenagers shared a glance with one another that was filled with concern and pity, though the second emotion was mostly missed "Don't you want to find your parents though" the one dubbed Shisui prodded lightly.

"If they couldn't be bothered to keep me in the first place then why should I care about them, the person who raised me told me he found me in a run down village, and would have died if he hadn't come along" Sakura said offhandedly.

Shisui gaped a little at how blunt the ten year old girl was it was right about then that the two teenage boys got a good look at her "Is that dye in your hair, did the one who raised you do that" Itachi pointed out the blood red tips.

That were brought up for inspection "As far as I know it's natural, been like that my whole life for as long as I can remember anyway" the ten year old girl shrugged, it made her unique, plus as far as she knew she was the only girl who had pink hair.

"Where are you going to stay though, did the one who raised you give you enough money to rent a hotel or get meals, how long are you planning on staying" the older teenager rattled off question after question, she was tired of talking.

But with a long suffering sigh answered his questions "I have plenty of money so I'll be staying at a hotel and a week" Sakura stated simply looking irritated at that point, she hated being questioned and no one in the base talked this much anymore.

Itachi saw the irritation "Well if you need any help getting around ask someone for help, come on Shisui-san" the younger teenager turned on his heel, with his friend just a couple steps behind him and then both were gone.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief and continued on her original path to the library, coincidentally listed as a hot spot for travelers and found it moments later, with jade eyes sparkling with excitement she headed in and went straight for the shinobi section.

After grabbing several books off the shelves, Sakura sat down and flipped the first one that had piqued her interest open to begin reading, eyes devouring the information within until a heavy hand settled upon her shoulder, the book flew from her hands.

"Kami you startled me" she exclaimed heart pounding in her chest and dislodging the hand from her shoulder and getting a safe distance away from the obviously older male, he had brown hair and onyx eyes, he looked much sterner than her master could ever look.

Her eyes narrowed "My son told me about an interesting child that wandered into our village, alone with no parents but staying for a week, I wanted to meet you for myself, Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi is my son and Shisui is my nephew" Fugaku introduced himself.

Waiting patiently for the girls manners to kick in "Sakura, don't know my last name and that's right, but I assure you Sir I can take care of myself without being babied or coddled" the pinkette with blood red tips in her hair said smoothly.

Not so much as even batting an eye as she spoke, Fugaku raised a brow in response "Then let me make things clear that even you can understand, if you so much as make a move against our village I will kill you, child or not, I feel your chakra, it's strong" the Uchiha Patriarch said.

The girl straightened in response "I am merely here to see what another village is like, this is a vacation for me and I don't intend on causing trouble" the ten year old put a hand on her hip keeping a cool head during the confrontation.

Fugaku released an inward sigh, then held out the book that had been thrown "So long as you understand, I'll take my leave of you" he turned on his heel once the girl had taken the book and left the library where she'd holed herself up at.

Sakura was tempted to stick her tongue out at the man and plopped down gracefully to continue her reading hopefully undisturbed and she managed to get through quite a few chapters before it was lunch time "Mm maybe after lunch I'll find the training grounds" she hummed to herself.

While stretching her arms high above her head and checking the books out from the library after going through the trouble of making a card which was annoying and wandering leisurely down the streets in the direction of a restaurant.

A tea shop to be precise and with a happy smile entered the restaurant, ordered rice and curry, with three sticks of dango and the customary green tea "Your pretty, I've never seen you before" suddenly there was a blonde at her table peering up at her with bright blue eyes.

She blinked in surprise before glancing around warily and spotted another person headed their way "I assume your the one who has the guards at the gates in such a fuss, and Fugaku, he looked teaming, pardon my manners I'm Minato Namikaze, this is my son Naruto" Minato stated.

"My name is Sakura and I guess, though I haven't done anything beyond being rammed into and sitting in the library for hours reading" Sakura shrugged taking a bite of her ordered curry, it was definitely better than what Kabuto could make that was for sure.

The boy who was about her age she guessed flopped down in the booth on the opposite side of her with his father "Like my dad said my name is Naruto, so did you move here Sakura-chan" Naruto looked at her hopefully.

"Nope just visiting, the person who raised me said take a trip, so I did" she swallowed her latest bite before speaking remembering to mind her manners, Minato wasn't sure if he could believe her or not and she was acting way to blaze about being without parents.

It tugged at his heartstrings "If your without parents Sakura-san and your dissatisfied with how you've been raised I know my wife would adore you and I wouldn't mind adopting you" the older blonde offered just to hear what she'd say.

Emerald eyes widened "I'm perfectly content with the way I was raised, so thanks but I'm going to have to decline your offer" Sakura announced fighting down her irritation as she continued eating her chosen meal.

Naruto pouted off to the side "Aww and I so wanted a sister not fair" the younger blonde sulked kicking his feet on the booth childishly, Sakura shot him a look, not use to children behaving like children, but didn't comment on his actions.

When she was done, she paid her bill, then vanished from the tea shop without a trace, to the training grounds that guests were allowed to use, that's where she encountered her first true problem being days away from Orochimaru.

Her sand refused to cooperate "Bloody sand I don't know why you even exist if you won't help me or protect me like your supposed to" the pink haired girl with blood red tips in her hair spat at the sand that had a mind of it's own.

And kicked at it, only to be hung upside down, her eye twitched with her irritation "If you so much as drop me I'll jump in the lake and you'll have to get the water out of yourself" she threatened knowing how much her sand hated getting wet.

"The hell are you doing kid, that's dangerous you could seriously hurt yourself training without supervision" another person charged onto the training grounds, tall and wearing all black with scars on his face.

The girl sighed "I wasn't aware I had to have supervision on the guest training grounds" Sakura grumbled crossing her arms as her sand refused to release her and she was still being hung upside down by the damn sand.

He came to a screeching halt before her "Well are you going to get down from there or do you need help, this is why children shouldn't be allowed anywhere near the training grounds at all" the man spat angrily.

Sakura grit her teeth "I can train just fine by myself thank you and don't need any help, however try telling that to this bloody sand, it won't let me go, it has a mind of it's own" she stated simply forcing down her irritation once again.

Coming here had been a bad idea "Mind of it's own have you lost your marbles brat" he gave her a disturbed look and stepped forward only to slam face first into a wall of sand, her chakra hadn't so much as flared like it would if she was controlling it.

Giving truth to her statement "See when it's not being stubborn it protects me, I have no control over it for the most part" the girl said when the sand slithered into it's gourd on her waist, glad that it was finally cooperating and not giving her trouble.

"Very interesting anyway just try to be more careful from now on because I'll be the one getting in trouble with your parents if you get injured" he turned on his heel without introducing himself and was gone, Sakura stuck her tongue out when he was no where in sight.

"Don't have any parents, don't need any and I especially don't need you looking out for me, I can do that myself" she huffed tossing a glare at her sand and then remembering her threat dumped the gourd in the lake before going to fetch it.

With that the rest of her training session was peaceful as her sand dried out in the sun, before she went all the way across town to a hotel to check in and rent a single room, ordered dinner for herself and then finally kicked back on the comfortable bed after a late night shower for sleep.

The next morning was vastly different, no one came to pester her and so she went straight for the park, chose a spot beneath a willow tree to read one of the few books she'd checked out at the library, in all it was a quiet morning just how she liked it.

Before inevitably someone stumbled across her hiding spot "Ah it's the pretty girl from yesterday, Sakura-chan right, this is Teme otherwise known as Sasuke Uchiha, he's the Head of the Clan's son" it was Naruto from the tea shop.

And she sighed then snapped her book closed "Dope can't you see we're bothering her" the Sasuke boy saw the irritation, he knew he would be the same way if he didn't know how sensitive the blonde was, but he didn't want his friend to get snapped at for being annoying like usual.

"Come on Sakura-chan's nice, come play with us our parents gave us cool weapons yesterday to practice with" the blonde completely ignored the fact that the girl was now giving him a very irritated look as she stowed her book away.

Then stood "Sorry I don't play with weapons, I train with them, being a ninja isn't a game, in real life people die because of it" Sakura stated simply not naive like these two little boys in front of her and she wouldn't be lumped in with them either.

All she wanted to do was read her books in peace was that to much to ask for "Then you've seen death like my older brother Itachi, he was in the third great ninja war" the Uchiha piped in getting the feeling he was treading very dangerous waters or rather his friend was.

"Yes plenty though I wasn't in any sort of war, the one who raised me had to do a lot of fighting and I bore witness to death" the pinkette with blood red tips in her hair put a hand on her hip waiting impatiently for the two boys to leave her alone.

Their expressions were ones of open horror "Are you sure you don't want to be adopted by my parents Sakura-chan, they could help you through the PTSD you have from being traumatized by death" Naruto offered again.

Jade eyes narrowed "Like I said yesterday no and I certainly wasn't traumatized death is part of our life if you want to be a ninja that's one thing you'll have to get use to" the ten year old girl commented casually.

Causing both boys to stare at her in shock and horror "Let's go Dope we shouldn't bother her anymore" Sasuke dragged the Uzumaki away and she let out a sigh of relief, then sat back down to read her books in peace.

It wasn't to long after that, that a familiar chakra at least to her entered the village and she shot straight into a standing position 'What the bloody hell is Kabuto doing here' she bit her lip, then used the third eye to spy on the teenager.

He was sneaking along the streets wearing a hooded cloak and avoiding any paths that were to crowded it was suspicious and then she saw where he was headed, the third eye jutsu was undone and she tore off down the streets.

Reaching the two boys first "Just do as I say, don't argue, now come with me now" Sakura demanded gripping their hands and using her sand to lift them into the air, she was pretty sure Orochimaru hadn't ordered Kabuto there, so he was going behind their backs.

"What's going on how are we flying" the blonde held tightly to the girl as his feet left the ground and they soared above the village on sand, it was scary yet at the same time exhilarating, though right now he was definitely more terrified.

Sasuke shot a look at the girl, who was peering cautiously over the edge of whatever jutsu she'd used, jade eyes searching the streets below "Direct me to your home Sasuke, I need to speak with your father" the pinkette with blood red tips in her hair ordered quietly.

The boy merely pointed "Has something happened, did someone come after you" the raven haired boy hazarded a guess, it was the only thing that would make a girl who was level headed and blaze about death, freak out so badly that she would come to them on her own.

"Not exactly but I know him, though I don't think he knows I'm here, however he was after you two boys and I refuse to let him cause trouble, which is why after this I'll be going back home to my own village" the ten year old explained.

Lowering her sand to the ground at the gates of the Uchiha Compound, where all three of them were let through and fifteen minutes later they were entering a large house, the rest of Sasuke's family was gathered in the kitchen.

"Oh Sasuke-chan you brought a new friend home, oh wait a minute your that little girl my Ita-chan rammed into accidentally" a beautiful raven haired woman wearing a apron exclaimed gripping her youngest son in the most bone crushing hug ever.

Sakura had never encountered an older woman so didn't quite know how to react until she blew out a breath "Trouble followed me or rather he came on his own, I don't like this person, he doesn't like me so I don't feel guilty ratting on him in the least, his name is Kabuto, this is his picture, he's after these two" she said.

Getting everything out of the way, then before anyone else could speak, set down a photograph, turned on her heel and vanished, slipping by Kabuto by suppressing her chakra and flying over head on her sand, then was back at the hotel packing her belongings.

After dropping off her check out books, which she lamented at the fact that she hadn't gotten to read them all the way through, Sakura dashed towards the exit of the village, signed out and fully using her sand flew at high speed over the land towards home.

Orochimaru certainly wasn't expecting to see her back so soon "Child what on earth, I thought you'd be gone for at least two weeks at best" Orochimaru stood as she skidded to a halt before him, practically out of chakra and out of breath.

"D..Did you send Kabuto after two boys, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha perchance, I was just in the Hidden Leaf Village and he was sneaking around, he just rubs me the wrong way" Sakura righted herself after a few minutes.

And looked right into narrowed gold eyes "Kabuto was in the Hidden Leaf Village" the snake sannin frowned deeply, then spread out his senses, his retainer was indeed absent from the base, he could have sworn though he was just there.

Then it hit him genjutsu, the last place he'd seen Kabuto was in his room "Exactly, Orochimaru-sama what are we going to do, you know he threatened me not to come back" the pinkette with blood red tips in her hair also saw fit to admit that particular detail as well.

Enraging the man before her even more "When he returns, let me handle him, you just stay out of the way do you understand" the raven haired nuke-nin ordered, ushering the girl off to put away her things in her room.

It wasn't more than a couple days later that Kabuto did indeed return, only to find himself on his knee's, bound head to toe in the snakes of his master "Orochimaru-sama what is the meaning of this, have I done something that displeased you" Kabuto tried to play innocent.

"I want to know where you were and don't lie to me" Orochimaru growled low furious at the teenager, who would dare defy him, a child had more loyalty than the teenager that he'd known longer and yet she hadn't tried to leave him.

Kabuto's onyx eyes widened "Hidden Leaf Village I was making sure the Kyubi Jinchuuriki and your future vessel were growing as they should be" the silver haired teen explained carefully, not sure how he'd pissed the man off so quickly by doing that one little thing.

"You left the base without permission and the child told me how you threatened her that if she returned you'd make her life miserable, she is mine Kabuto and at this current moment more valuable than you are with her medical skills" the snake sannin glared.

Gold eyes slit like a snakes and growing angrier by the minute and Kabuto felt his heart drop into his stomach, first he had to flee from the UPF, and then that little brat ratted on him about his threat, now this, his position in the base was being threatened.

"She wouldn't be able to perform the duties that I can half as well, she's still only ten you still need me Orochimaru-sama" the onyx eyed teenager said outright trying to find some way to save himself from being murdered in cold blood.

"Unfortunately I am well aware of this myself, should you step another toe out of line I won't hesitate to kill you" the raven haired nuke-nin relented and the snakes retreated, the teenager rose to his feet, bowed, then was gone from the room.

Just as Kimimaro with Jugo in tow returned followed by Zabuza and Haku, with that all of them were once again gathered in the base and after a trying three hours, they had dinner before settling down for the night to get some rest after such a long day.


	8. Chapter 7

Everything came to a headway two years later as the two children in the base reached proper genin age "Your leaving Zabuza, Haku" Sakura noticed their packs, filled with all the things they'd collected over the four years they'd been at the base.

"That's right brat for good, we most likely will never see you again, we've been gathering money and subordinate's it's time we started causing trouble in Water Country, a man named Gato has employed us to take out a bridge builder and that's what we're going to do" Zabuza nodded shortly.

Sakura let out a sigh "Don't worry Sakura-chan just remember all the good times we had together alright" Haku smiled in that gentle way that everyone had grown use to, he was to kind to kill, yet he did for his master like she did.

"Let me give you both a parting gift then, if you're ever in trouble, this sand will give you a needed edge, Zabuza try not to be to stubborn and Haku keep him from being reckless" the pinkette with blood red tips in her hair said softly.

Raising her hand and controlling a little bit of her sand, it rested around their wrists heavily like a bracelet Zabuza scoffed under his breath "As if I need the boy to watch out for me" the rogue from mist rolled his eyes.

But he did ruffle her short pink locks roughly in a small manner of fondness "With this we take our leave of you Sakura-chan, take care alright, and who knows perhaps we will see each other again someday" the now twelve year old boy waved and with that both males were gone.

It felt like her heart was shattering and she turned on her heel and sought out her own master "I take it by your expression they've left like they planned" Orochimaru caught the hurt in those to innocent wide viridian eyes of the girl he'd raised.

She didn't even speak simply buried her face in his shirt and nodded "There, there child it is not the end of the world and you still have Kimimaro to keep you company" the snake sannin raised his hand and patted her gently on the back.

He didn't have it in him anymore to scold her for displaying emotions, he'd grown entirely to soft for his own good where this girl was concerned, he knew what he had to do, but it would be difficult "Gonna miss them horribly though" she wiped her eyes dry and stepped away.

Emerald eyes shining with un-shed tears and his long thought dead heart jerked painfully at the sight of them "Sakura, I have a special mission for you" the raven haired nuke-nin started carefully, he had to plan this just right so that everything would turn out perfectly.

The girl tilted her head to the side waiting patiently "We of the Hidden Sound Village are going to forge a treaty with the Hidden Leaf Village, my former affiliation, to strengthen our ties with another nation, no more playing the part of the enemy" he announced slowly.

Her eyes widened in shock and surprise and she wondered what had made him change his mind about attacking the Leaf Village, though part of her had been resisting because it was such a nice village even if the ninja inside of it were annoying to the point of never leaving ones guests alone.

"What Orochimaru-sama are you insane, they'll kill you on sight, you, this is all your fault if you'd never come into the picture Orochimaru-sama would be all mine and I wouldn't have to share him" Kabuto came from out of the shadows.

Onyx eyes and features filled with disbelief and fury that quickly rose to the surface as he spotted the reason for his master's continued madness and fading desires of what he wanted most in the entire world and without thinking about it simply attacked.

A scream echoed through the room, the halls, the entire base really as a chakra coated hand shoved itself into her stomach, her sand not having had any time to truly react in order to protect it's user like it usually did, the teenager had moved to quickly for it to counter the speed.

Kabuto only had a split second to realize that it hadn't been such a good idea to do that before he was ripped brutally away and found a sword hilt first in his chest, missing his heart by mere millimeters "Orochimaru-sama" the silver haired teen choked out.

Onyx eyes meeting furious gold "Heal her now, that is the only reason I spared your life for the moment" Orochimaru ordered in the most enraged voice anyone in the base had ever heard, the teenager crawled towards the girl hands glowing green.

Healing the hole in her stomach that he'd created "It is done Orochimaru-sama, though before you kill me, you should know that Kimimaro-kun has contracted some sort of disease that is slowly killing him" Kabuto smirked.

Light fading from his obsidian irises as the sword that had been used earlier plunged straight through his heart, Kabuto Yakushi was no more "Not Ki..Kimimaro, please an..anyone but him" Sakura coughed out unable to keep her tears in check as they slid down her pale cheeks.

"We will find a way to save him Sakura, come it is time we set our plan in motion, Otogakure's new goals" the snake sannin lifted her with ease into his arms, she wouldn't be moving around very much for awhile and carried her down the hall to her room.

Everyone in the base was on edge especially the fourteen year old that had become close to the master's favorite "Orochimaru-sama what happened" the white hared teenager asked vivid green eyes darkened with anger as the man emerged from the girl's room.

"My retainer did not like the new plans that I came up with for our village and saw fit to harm what was mine, I ended him, though he also told me of your problem Kimimaro-kun, we will save you, rest assured" the raven haired nuke-nin stated walking at a brisk pace.

The boy who'd grown into a young teenager on his heels, fury ignited within those vivid green eyes "Does this mean we aren't going through with the plan to manipulate the sand village in order to attack the Leaf Village" Kimimaro inquired smoothly.

"Knew you were smart for a reason, we'll start first with requesting a meeting with the Hokage and one of my old teammates I know that is hanging around the Leaf Village, make them come to us" Orochimaru explained.

Anything to ensure the girl had a better brighter future, she'd always had a love of everything, spiritual in a way and like he'd promised for years now he would give her anything her heart desired, even if it meant tossing aside his own goals and dreams.

Kimimaro nodded his head in understanding, cast a furtive glance over his shoulder then was gone back down the hall slipping into his friend's room, she was resting beneath the thick purple duvet on her bed, skin pale proving she'd lost a large amount of blood.

It made him grit his teeth and clench his hands in fury, if Kabuto were still alive he would have killed the teenager himself, he would have certainly been strong enough to do it, but exerting himself would cause the disease to progress.

Vivid green eyes closed as he sat in the lone chair keeping a vigilant watch over his friend until a servant came to fetch him, which was hours later and he found himself crowded into a room with all the others who'd come into his life during the four year's he'd been there.

Their master seated on his throne like chair "I've gathered you all together to tell you that our goals have changed, should any of you be displeased with my new ideal's you are welcome to leave, from this day forward we will be allies of the five great nations" Orochimaru called.

Voice deep and gold irises flitting around the room waiting for someone to object, no one spoke or even made a sound as they were stunned into silence by the statement, it was considered and yet no one disliked the idea.

Not a single one of his subordinates would argue with him it seemed which was good "Good it seems the rest of you have some sense in you, as you've no doubt learned my retainer saw fit to harm what was mine and that resulted in his death" the raven haired nuke-nin explained.

"What are your orders, what would you have us do" a teenager with light red almost orange colored hair stepped forward speaking in a rough tone like most were use to doing around the base, she however didn't think that things would change that quickly so kept her attitude.

Orochimaru glanced in the female's direction "Send this message off to Leaf, that is where our alliance with the other nations shall begin" a snake slithered forward and a scroll was dropped at the teenage girls feet.

"You're will, will be carried out Orochimaru-sama, leave it to the Sound Five" another stepped forward this one with light gray/blue hair and onyx eyes and picked the scroll up before the rest of them disappeared to parts unknown.

All that was left now was to bide his time and wait patiently which was quite a fete for even the Snake Sannin for soon after he was pacing the halls of his base just as impatient as everyone knew him to be and it was frustrating.

So instead of letting himself be seen he vanished into the room that was right next to his "Orochimaru-sama whats the matter" Sakura was awake and blinked her viridian orbs at him in concern, still a little dizzy from blood loss.

"Just me being impatient as usual child, I know that new plans take time to take affect" Orochimaru sat in the empty chair that Kimimaro had abandoned less than fifteen minutes before hand when he'd felt the master of the base headed that way.

Plus Sakura had said she was hungry so had went to get a tray from the kitchen but it was taking a rather long time "We're really going to be Leaf's allies then Orochimaru-sama" the pink haired girl with blood red tips at the end of her hair inquired.

He nodded "Yes girl and then once we've established a treaty and some sort of compromise, then we'll move on to the other villages" the pale nuke-nin explained, gold irises shifting as the door creaked open to admit Kimimaro.

Carrying a tray in his arms "I brought lunch as requested and even got extra if your hungry as well Orochimaru-sama" the white haired teen announced setting the tray down and passing around the plates and forks along with glasses of water.

It was silent as the three of them ate "Do you think someone will really be able to find a cure to my illness" Kimimaro questioned after ten minute had passed and their plates were nearly clear of all food, he couldn't help but be worried.

"My old teammate Tsunade if she can be found by that buffoon Jiraiya then yes Kimimaro-kun someone will be able to find a cure to your illness" the raven haired man nodded seriously, knowing that it would hard to find his old teammate.

Sakura's brow creased in concern "But what if she doesn't want to be found and that would make it even harder" the twelve year old girl exclaimed wringing her hands nervously, Kimimaro was practically her only friend in the base now.

And that wasn't counting Orochimaru who was more like a father to her and she wouldn't dare call him that to his face "If one looked hard enough Sakura, the woman would be found I'm sure of it" the fourteen year old spoke gently.

That was the end of the conversation and hours later after dinner the entire base settled down to get some shut eye, for a good five days they all waited with baited breath for a response to come on their request for a meeting.

On the sixth day, making it seven a full week later "Zabuza and Haku are in trouble, I'm going to help them" Sakura, who was definitely back up to her old self said that morning, she wouldn't lose anymore people if she could help it.

Just before she was to head off using her sand to travel at high speeds "Orochimaru-sama a message from Leaf has come" Kidomaru, another member of the Sound Five rushed into the dining room, holding out a scroll.

"Thank you Kidomaru, and go on child, we'll be fine for a couple of days" Orochimaru waved the girl off, gold eyes scanning the contents of the scroll, before rising from his seat and vanishing from the dining room to write another message in response.

Sakura hurried from the base and took to the skies on her sand, pushing it past it's normal limits knowing it would listen this time "What did it say Orochimaru-sama" Kimimaro inquired once he'd been called into the main meeting chamber.

"My old sensei is unwilling to come for the moment as he feels it is a trap, so he'll be sending a couple of Uchiha to scope out the situation before coming to a more solid decision on what to do" the snake sannin growled.

In the next two days Sakura had reached the area where she'd felt her sand react "You just couldn't stay out of trouble could you" the pink haired girl with blood red tips in her hair scowled angrily, hands glowing green as she healed Zabuza of his injuries.

"Damn brat it's not my fault that Gato is an idiot for not realizing the man would hire ninja to protect him" Zabuza snapped already in a much fouler mood than usual because he'd been injured and his body was numb.

Even if he was being healed "Why are you here anyway, surely we would have managed even if you hadn't come" Haku frowned eyeing his friend in concern, something wasn't right, there were changes in her.

Jade eyes turned on him "Kabuto tried to kill me less than an hour after you guys left and Kimimaro contracted some sort of illness that's killing him every time he uses his chakra, I just felt like something worse would happen if I didn't come to help out" she huffed.

Zabuza rolled his light brown eyes in response "Stupid brat, why didn't you come for us a few days ago" the raven haired rogue grumbled irritably, truthfully from the minute they'd left things had gone down hill for him and Haku.

And they were quite ready to return to the Hidden Sound Village "We can't leave not just yet Zabuza-sama, Gato would only hire someone stronger than us and I don't fancy letting him ruin anymore lives" the brunette stated.

"Let me handle this Gato fellow, hmm now that you mention it there's a rather high bounty on his head and no doubt because of his company he's racked up quite a bit of money that you can collect on, while I take the bounty" Sakura mused.

Feeling vindictive for once only against those that threaten the ones she cared for, neither duo from Mist argued "Good enough for me brat now leave me be I'd like to get some sleep damn it" Zabuza grumbled laying back on the bed.

Making the two preteens shake their heads in amusement "So how are you going to do this Sakura-chan, he has a lot of thugs under his control" Haku questioned following the girl from the hideout they were allowed to stay in.

"It's simply I'll use my sand to crush the thugs, snap Gato's neck and cash in on his bounty" she stated in a matter of fact tone flipping through her bingo book and coming across the very man they were speaking of.

Haku felt a thrill of excitement shoot down his spine, it was always something else to watch the girl in action, she made her sand look like a work of art as she crushed her enemies all for the sake of her master, but this time it would be for him and Zabuza.

His lips curved upwards into a smile "Looks like we'll be coming home, kami it feels like forever ago since we left" Haku frowned lightly realizing it had only been a week and a few days since he and Zabuza had left Sound.

Sakura nodded her head "Yeah a lot has happened, Orochimaru-sama made some major changes, so we're gonna be allying with Leaf and then afterwards move on to other villages, by the way Kabuto's dead" Sakura explained.

Going through a plan inwardly to off all the thugs, but in the end it would mostly be left up to her sand, it would no doubt obey her because as it was she was very angry with Gato for endangering two people close to her heart.

"Leaf Village you say that's funny cause we just got done fighting against a few Leaf Shinobi" the brunette at her side grimaced and Sakura's emerald eyes widened, now things were going to get a bit tricky if everything went well on Orochimaru's part.

Now she had to think up a different plan "Just leave the Leaf Shinobi to me as well, you go rest Haku" the pinkette with red tips in her hair said spreading out her senses and finding the chakra to unknown people resting in a village.

The teenager at her side nodded in understand just as she disappeared in a swirl of sand, when she got there though she recognized the two boys, she could use this to her advantage "Well if it isn't Naruto and Sasuke, long time no see" Sakura announced her presence with a wave.

Both boys whipped around eyes wide and jaws dropped at the sight of her, it had been two years after all "B..But we..you, how are you here" Naruto rambled in confusion pinching his arm not really sure if he could believe she was there before him.

A smile formed on her lips "And what the hell is up with that weird headband around your neck" Sasuke was definitely the warier of the two boys as he flared his chakra to alert their sensei of possible trouble.

"I'm from the Hidden Sound Village, though the reason I'm here, well I was in the area and heard of your troubles, I'm here to help out" the twelve year old girl shrugged and her sand came up to protect her as kunai were flung at her.

Jade eyes shifted to rest on the taller male, with silver hair and a lone onyx eye, he was clearly in no shape to really fight at that moment "Help who, us or Zabuza and state your name or I'll kill you" the man was definitely a lot more aware of her strong chakra signature.

"Names Sakura, don't know my last name and both of you, Zabuza is a valued comrade of mine and the least of your concerns from this point onward, he'll be going back with me to the Sound Village, once I take out Gato for you, him and this land" Sakura explained.

All three males stared at her in disbelief "You'd help us out just like that being from an enemy village, and working under Orochimaru of all people, Kakashi Hatake" Kakashi introduced himself carefully unsure if this was a trap.

Sakura lifted a pink brow in response "If Orochimaru-sama has his way, we'll end up being allies, so I'd like to think of this as us getting started off on the right foot, after all he was the one who raised me and I'll do anything to further his goals" she announced.

"Who's this Orochimaru guy you keep talking about Sakura-chan" the blonde off to the side piped in blue eyes glinting with confusion, clearly he didn't know everything there was to know about the world they lived in.

His teammate groaned loudly "Listen up Dope, Orochimaru is one of the Legendary Sannin, like you're buffoon of a godfather Master Jiraiya, but unlike Jiraiya, Orochimaru can summon snakes and the other Sannin Tsunade Senju can summon slugs" the raven haired boy rattled off.

Kakashi eyed his two little students with something akin to a grudging look "If you really intend on helping us then I won't stop you" the silver haired nin finally relented as the blonde sent him a pleading look.

"Good to know Hatake-san, by the way come here for a minute" the pink haired girl with blood red tips beckoned him over with a wave of her hand and when Kakashi was stood before her, her hands glowed green and she set to healing him of the damage he'd been dealt by Zabuza.

"Zabuza-san won't ever admit that he'd made a mistake or apologize so consider that an apology on his behalf" Sakura smiled lightly, then vanished in a swirl of sand once the green glow of medical chakra faded from her hands.

And two days later Zabuza, Haku and the mysterious pink/red haired girl with emerald eyes disappeared from the Land of Waves, Gato sealed in a scroll, deader than a door nail and money from his company situated in her pouch.

Another day after that Kakashi and his two students returned to the Leaf Village, explained how someone from the Hidden Sound Village had come to help them, and that their mission had ended on a better note than how it had started off on.

It was two days after that, after making a pit stop to cash in on Gato's bounty that Sakura, Zabuza and Haku returned to the Land of Tea and subsequently the base they lived in "Someone's been busy I see" Orochimaru raised an ebony brow.

Especially at the return of two of their former allies "We decided to change our mind like you we've heard, so we'll be living here permanently from this day forward" Zabuza grouched out clearly unhappy that his plans had been foiled.

"I'm sure Zabuza-sama that you'll find something to focus your time and attention on" Haku chuckled lightly as they headed off to occupy their old rooms leaving his friend behind to explain just what all had happened.

"You aren't disappointed are you Orochimaru-sama" Sakura peered up at him with a hopeful look, no matter what anyone said, she adored this man like her father and oh how she wished sometimes that she could call him that.

Orochimaru gestured the girl closer and when she was within range "How could I be, not when I see you as my own child, thanks to you, we might have just given Hiruzen enough proof to believe that this is no trap" he stood and pulled her in for a hug.

The first one he'd really initiated if he was being honest, but he knew it was a good move when her eyes lit up and filled with adoration "Of course anything to further your goals Orochimaru-sama" she recited from heart.

Earning a small rather fond smile before she was pat on the head gently and sent off to get some rest, no doubt she'd exerted herself and expanded to much chakra to return home, with a quiet squeal, Sakura hugged Orochimaru once more before vanishing down the halls to her room.

While he hurriedly wrote another message to his old sensei that was sent of to be delivered by a messenger hawk and once again he had to bide his time, though Orochimaru was certain that this time the response would be a positive one, before hurrying off to his room to rest himself for the night.


	9. Chapter 8

"Are you sure about this Sarutobi-sensei, you know what Orochimaru is like, what if this is just another plot to take over the Leaf Village" Jiraiya questioned even as they prepared to set forth from the village with a heavy escort might he had to the Hidden Sound Village.

Said heavy escort consisted of himself, Fugaku Uchiha, two of his best Shisui Uchiha, and his eldest Itachi, Minato Namikaze, his three students Rin Nohara, Obito Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake, that's how serious this whole thing was being taken.

Brown irises flickered in his direction "He has been sending me letters for a few weeks now and Kakashi-kun did say that the young girl mentioned something about furthering his goals which was to be allies with us" Hiruzen nodded finally.

Jiraiya frowned "Your certain it was a young girl that had pink hair with blood red tips and jade eyes" Fugaku spoke up in a deep voice remembering the girl himself, Kakashi nodded in the next moment, it was hard to forget such colorful features.

"Her name was Sakura if I believe, came here a couple years back, though now I see why she refused to let us help her find her parents I bet Orochimaru killed them and hasn't told her the truth" Minato said suddenly.

It was certainly something to look into as they hurried down the path following the directions they'd been given to reach the village that had been created by the Snake Sannin, all of them wary but hopeful things would end on a good note.

After all they'd be staying there for two weeks if it did turn out that Orochimaru was serious about allying himself with the Leaf Village, well maybe not all of them, but they hadn't quite figured out all the details just yet.

Not more than a day and a half later they hit a road block, road block being a young girl "I've come to escort you per Orochimaru-sama's request" the very same who'd stayed in the Leaf Village for a day and had helped Kakashi on his mission.

"How's it feel being the Snake's servant" Obito snorted but Sakura didn't so much as glance in his direction, having promised to be nice and keep her temper in check at any insult that might be thrown, though she did have something to say.

While flashing him a bright smile "Orochimaru-sama does not treat me like a servant Uchiha-san" Sakura quipped in a light tone, Minato caught on quickly and his ocean blue eyes widened as he realized just who it was that had raised the younger female in their midst.

Just as the older one finally realized that the young girl did in fact have pink hair that had blood red tips at the very end "Kami you are just adorable aren't you" Rin exclaimed reaching out to hug the girl before Kakashi to stop her.

Sakura forced down her unease at being hugged by someone she wasn't familiar with "Thank you Miss and you can come out now Haku, stop being overprotective already geez I can take care of myself" the rosette with blood red tips in her hair sighed.

Less than a minute later they were joined by another person "Yeah sure so says the one who's always going off and getting injured, it wasn't more than a day after we left that someone tried to kill you" Haku scoffed.

Rin stood back in surprise "Let me guess one of Orochimaru's experiments" Shisui commented casually eyeing the girl carefully but she shook her head in response, while the boy, his name having been revealed as Haku glared at the ground.

"You should remember him Kabuto, he wasn't very happy about the change in plans and took his anger out on me" Sakura shrugged directing the lot of them into a mist shrouded area, courtesy of Zabuza and to the entrance of an underground base.

"Wait a second that would mean you tried to have your own comrade captured two years ago" Itachi said remembering how she'd come to them and informed them of an intruder in the Leaf Village, who was spying on Naruto and Sasuke.

A pink brow raised in response "Kabuto was never my comrade, he never made qualms about hating me for even existing but you don't have to worry, he is no more" the fuscia haired girl with blood red tips stated evenly.

Leading the way down the steps as torches lit along the wall the deeper they went, on the fourth floor they ran into someone unexpected "Figured you'd go and bother the br…." Zabuza trailed off as he appeared from a room only to pause at the sight of their guests.

Or rather one of them "It's true then you really did abandon everything to come back here" Kakashi said casually not sure if he could truly believe anything that was happening so far, running a critical glance over the rogue.

Who for once wasn't wearing his bandages and had no weapons on him including Kubikiribocho "Does it matter, come Haku and that old man is getting impatient better hurry brat" the raven haired rogue snorted tugging his apprentice away by the collar.

"Zabuza-sama must you drag me" Haku huffed waving to one of his very few friends in the base before they rounded the corner and he was allowed to straighten and walk properly a few paces behind his master.

Sakura sighed itching to whack Zabuza for calling her master an old man yet again for the millionth time, his tongue had loosened up quite a bit since his return nearly two weeks ago, in which several letters had passed between Leaf and Sound.

"Not much further, just one set of stairs left before we reach the last floor" Sakura squared her shoulders jade eyes bright ready to see the pride in Orochimaru's gold irises for escorting the Leaf Shinobi to him as he'd asked.

And like she'd promised one floor later they were all gathered in the main hall of the base, "Welcome Sarutobi-sensei and well done child, that was only one part of the task I had in mind for you" Orochimaru stood from his chair at their entrance.

Unable to help it Sakura darted forward and hugged him like she was so use to doing "Anything you ask Orochimaru-sama and I will see it done" the pinkette with blood red tips in her hair smiled brightly up at him.

Happiness in her jade irises "I know, take them to the training hall, the larger one, while Sarutobi-sensei, my old teammate and I speak, you'll have your reward later" the Snake Sannin handed over a key after tousling her pink and red locks gently in a fond manner.

Before nudging her forward "Please follow me this way Orochimaru-sama has graciously allowed you guys to use the largest training room we have here in the base" Sakura was practically skipping with happiness now with the praise she'd received and the promise of a reward.

Making those that followed her wary as they headed up two flights of stone steps and turned down a long hallway before coming to a stop in front of double doors that held a lock on them, which was promptly unlocked due to the key she'd been given.

"I do believe this is the largest room I've ever been in, but why was it locked" the Uchiha Patriarch commented looking around, then spotted damage, it as very slight, but something horrendous had happened in this room.

Sakura bit her lip with a grimace "A couple years ago one of our comrades, who went to a different base awhile back kind of lost his temper, we've been repairing it and Orochimaru-sama said no training in it so hence the reason it was locked" the twelve year old girl explained.

"And how I miss Jugo, Orochimaru-sama sent me to help" a white haired teenager glided into the room quietly on a straight path for Sakura, her emerald orbs narrowed and her gaze turned stern as she put a hand on her hip.

Ready to let loose with a scolding only to be interrupted "We don't need to be babysat you know, we are fully grown shinobi more than capable of taking care of ourselves" Obito stated with a scowl not liking this in the least.

The girl glanced to him "Not so much babysitting, to keep the others who are still a little reluctant about this from acting out and you know you are supposed to be resting Kimimaro, not pushing yourself, what do you think will happen if you collapse again" Sakura scolded harshly.

Not wanting her sick friend to get any worse than he already was "Collapse again are you sick Kimimaro-san, if you'd like I could check you over" Rin inquired carefully unsure if her help would be welcome or not, but went forward hands glowing green.

He shook his head "It's no use, the only person who might be able to cure me is Tsunade Senju and relax Sakura, I won't push myself I promise" Kimimaro assured sitting next to his friend in hopes to appease her.

Seeing the worry in her viridian irises that only dissipated slightly as she clutched his hand tightly to keep him from doing anything reckless and worsening his condition "How much do you truly trust Orochimaru actually Sakura-san" the blonde spoke up suddenly.

"With my entire life, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Orochimaru-sama" she answered easily, her trust in Orochimaru was the very core of her being and she knew for a fact the man had never lied to her because truth was a harsher mistress.

Minato frowned deeply much like his friend "Can you say with absolute certainty that he didn't kill your parents and has been lying to you for however long you've been with him" Shisui questioned for his Uncle.

Sakura tilted her head in his direction "Yes and I've been with Orochimaru-sama my whole life, from a three day old baby to the twelve year old you see now, he raised me literally and doesn't even know the true place of my birth" the pinkette with blood red tips stated simply.

"And what of you Kimimaro-san, how long have you been here with them" the Uchiha heir inquired lightly of the white haired teen seated casually at Sakura's side, he had no doubts that if anything happened the girl would be the first one he protected.

Vivid green irises flickered towards Itachi "Since I was ten so five years exactly, Sakura came to me one day when my clan decided to be foolish and brought me here to serve Orochimaru-sama, a home without a cage" Kimimaro announced calmly.

Directing a very small smile at his friend before the smile turned pained "This is exactly what I was afraid of, see you pushed yourself up to flights of stairs and down an extremely long hall, and what's even worse you used chakra" Sakura saw immediately and turned scolding yet again.

Kimimaro grimaced a sheepish look in his eyes trying to convey his apologies "Why did you help us back in the Land of Waves" the silver haired nin asked when he saw that the girl was getting ready to head from the room.

"Give me a second Hatake-san, Sakon, Kidomaru, Kimimaro has done it again would you mind helping him back down to his room and whatever you don't allow him to use his chakra" the fuscia and blood red haired girl called.

Immediately two very creepy looking guys appeared and hefted Kimimaro up and out of the room "You got it kid, try not to push yourself either, we can't have Orochimaru-sama's most favored getting sick either" they snorted before vanishing from sight.

Sakura scowled at the back of their heads and stuck her tongue out childishly before shaking her head and returning to her previous spot then answered Kakashi's question "One it's like I said just helping Orochimaru-sama further his goals, which is to ally with the Leaf Village" she said first.

"And second I was a little furious that something had happened to Zabuza and that Gato had endangered both him and Haku with his stupidity" Sakura finished relaxing in her spot and keeping her eyes focused on the door.

Curiosity sated for the moment the seven Leaf Shinobi got started on a training session, though their hearts truly weren't into training, but it was something to do until they got bored "Do you have a library here" Fugaku cleared his throat after an hour.

Sakura sat upright "Yes and a cafeteria, lunch should almost be ready, we can go there afterwards or do you wish to head to the Library first to borrow a book or two" Sakura stood stretching her arms high above her head.

"Library first" the older kunoichi with brown eyes didn't even hesitate causing her boyfriend to groan loudly and Minato to chuckle under his breath as they headed from the large training room, waiting for a couple seconds for the lock to be put back on.

Before they walked up another flight of stairs and turned right down a long hall, then left, straight, right and left one last time before they came to a stop in front of another set of double doors "Welcome to the Hidden Sound Village's secret Library treasure trove" the pinkette with blood red tips grinned.

Spreading her arms wide to show off the rows of books most of them were hers since Orochimaru had indulged her reading habit and insatiable need for knowledge "Secret library and why do you call it a treasure trove" Obito choked out in disbelief.

The girl leading them around and being her absolute politest pointed upwards "That's why, sometimes gems fall from that hole, no ones dared climb through it though" Sakura exclaimed looking her happiest, not counting earlier.

"Why didn't you train earlier, didn't you want to get in a workout" Minato prodded when he found himself alone with the girl as the others spread out through the library to find a couple books to read for the rest of the day.

Considering they had no idea what there was to do there "My usual training partner is Haku, plus I have to keep my guard up" she said lightly running her fingers gently along the spine of a book, the memory associated with that particular book coming to the forefront of her mind in a fond manner.

"Right you know I've been wondering, did Orochimaru do that to you, that tattoo underneath your left eye" the ocean blue eyed blonde touched a finger to the tattoo only to find it not a tattoo at all but a scar, which was even more concerning to him.

Sakura shook her head "No, I wield sand, that has a mind of it's own, it tripped me once when I was six while I was chasing a butterfly and yeah I don't mind it and it's pretty" the rosette with blood red tips in her hair explained quietly.

Bringing her hand up to trace the outline of her butterfly shaped scar with a small smile "Has he ever hurt you, and do you have the curse mark like Kimimaro-san and those others that you called" Minato couldn't resist asking more questions.

Now that he had the chance to actually "I'm the only one in the base who doesn't have the curse mark and no, but his scoldings are something else entirely" Sakura laughed, proving she didn't mind getting scolded by Orochimaru.

He went to ask another question when a scream echoed throughout the base, it didn't originate from the room and Sakura groaned quietly recognizing the scream before going through a set of hand signs and sent her sand clone off to take care of the problem again.

Karin a red haired girl that had a special ability if you bite her and suck out her chakra you can heal yourself, she was also very sensitive about things and an annoying loudmouth "What the hell was that" the others in their group rounded the corner of the row she and Minato were in.

Rin being the one to have spoken "Karin-san, one of our newest comrades, her village was torturing her, but she's a bit touchy about the mice in the base, that was her (I saw a mouse) scream" came the answer from the fuscia and blood red haired girl.

"We're ready for lunch now if you don't mind" Kakashi breathed a little easier now that he was sure no one was dying in the base or being murdered, though he thought the scream was a little overboard as they headed from the library.

And back down three flights of stone steps to the last floor in the base and down even more hallways that confused the hell out of the lot of them to the dining room where lunch was being set up, Jiraiya, their Hokage and Orochimaru already there.

The Snake Sannin stood and beckoned Sakura towards him "I trust there have been no problems child" Orochimaru lifted an ebony brow at the young girl he'd raised as she came to a stop in front of him hands folded neatly behind her back.

"Absolutely none to report Orochimaru-sama, though Karin-san went a bit overboard with her scream earlier" here Sakura trailed off to shoot the red head an exasperated look before falling silent and waiting patiently.

Like she suspected a hand came down on her head to tousle her pink and red hair gently "Very good child, I meant to give this to you earlier" the Snake Sannin cleared his throat producing a very familiar case from behind his back.

Jade eyes lit up and Sakura couldn't help herself as she threw herself into his arms "Oh thank you Orochimaru-sama I'd been wanting a new one for my collection" Sakura squealed quietly arms wrapped around his waist.

Before taking the case of this time a glasswing butterfly then sped off to her room to put it with the others in her collection "Well that was interesting, just what was it you gave her anyway" Jiraiya prodded suddenly.

"For years now I've taken to giving her cases with common to uncommon and rare butterflies mummified within, that was one she didn't have in her collection" Orochimaru answered rearranging the chairs.

So that one was right next to his "What is she to you Orochimaru" Hiruzen inquired wanting to know much like everyone else in the room, including the few subordinates that were there, who'd been guessing for years.

Orochimaru blew out a breath, gold irises flickering in a direction discretely "The child I always wanted but never got to have, a daughter in every sense of the word" the ebony haired nuke-nin said loud enough for her ears to hear.

Knowing she was eavesdropping and knowing that she'd been thinking of him as her father for sometime but she came around the corner acting as if she hadn't heard anything and plopped down gracefully in the seat he'd put right next to him for her.

The afternoon meal was brought out then and they all ate chattering quietly amongst themselves "Sakura-chan do you want to train for a little bit" Haku called from halfway down the table as they prepared to head off to do their own thing.

As much as she wanted to say yes, she'd made a promise to keep an eye on their guests, but it didn't seem they minded as the whole lot of them nodded "Sure Haku, would you lead them back to the large training room, I have to go grab my ooohh ow" Sakura chattered.

Rushing a little to quickly as she stood only to trip over her bloody sand and land face first on stone breaking her nose in the process, Orochimaru sighed "Are you alright Sakura-chan" Haku grimaced as she stood slowly.

Blood gushing from her nose "Peachy Haku, it's not the first time after all" Sakura cringed as she set her bone properly, then healed it before glaring at her sand, one of these days she was going to make sure it couldn't trip her anymore.

Shisui couldn't help it "Are you seriously glaring at an inanimate object" he burst out laughing seeing the glare she directed at the gourd attached to her waist, his outburst caused a few others to chuckle or laugh as well.

While her cheeks turned a bright cherry red "It's what's in the gourd that I'm glaring at, anyway I'll be up in a few just going to go get my gear" the pinkette with blood red tips huffed lightly, before body flickering off to her room.

Orochimaru chuckled quietly "Never a dull moment with that girl" he shook his head leading his sensei and former teammate back to his office, part of the treaty had been left unfinished and he was still trying to convince them to find Tsunade to heal Kimimaro.

"If you will follow me" Haku cleared his throat only to wither beneath the many stares that were directed at him so he hastily turned on his heel and hurried from the dining room and up two flights of stone steps and down the hall to the larger training room they had in the base.

And found his friend already there "Your body flicker is quick for someone so young" Itachi commented politely, perhaps things would truly turn out for them in the end and they would have a treaty with Orochimaru and his Hidden Sound Village.

Sakura smiled brightly proving to be quite cheery and happy in a rather gloomy place "Thank you Orochimaru-sama taught me himself, everything I know" Sakura announced in a proud tone "Well not the medical ninjutsu" she added as an afterthought.

"Or puppetry don't forget that brat" Zabuza rumbled from towards the back of the group coming down the hall to get in a good session himself and try to play nice with their guests, since this was the place he'd chosen as his home.

Viridian irises lit up "Course not Zabuza" the fuscia and blood red haired girl snickered ducking low under the hand that came up to whack her and darting into the training room, her smile widening when she saw the scowl that formed on his face at her teasing.

Zabuza glowered at the little brat who'd treated him like she did everyone and Kakashi couldn't believe his eye "You know this reminds me, what was that trick you did back in waves, you know with the sand" Kakashi snapped his fingers suddenly.

And she paused "Oh that my sand protects me instinctively, though sometimes it has a mind of it's own and likes to cause me grief like earlier" Sakura explained removing the cork from her small gourd and using her chakra to manipulate the sand from within.

It formed a semi barrier around her, just a small part of what she could usually command but she was going to be as little destructive as she could "Don't mind us I think we're just going to watch" Fugaku cleared his throat sitting down.

As the two young ones squared off against each other "Ready when you are Sakura" Haku squared his shoulders already wielding his favored weapon, the throwing needles, doe irises narrowed in concentration knowing it would be a close fight.

Possibly or he'll still get his ass handed to him by a girl "Let us start then Haku" Sakura smiled innocently directing her sand in front of her as he slung his weapons at her only to be caught in her sand as she spun around bringing up her arm to block his kick.

"Guess I should have known you would have sensed me" the raven haired teen pouted lightly throwing a punch as she swung her foot out to sweep him off his feet before he jumped back to land a few feet away.

Sakura pulled a kunai from her pouch "Of course plus I know you very well Haku and our fights get pretty predictable from time to time" the fuscia and blood red haired girl commented watching her friends every move before throwing her kunai.

And speeding through a set of hand signs just as he did the same "Suiton: Senbon Needles" Haku called only to slam into her wall of earth as she called out one of the few earth jutsu she knew, then leaped right over the wall charging him fist raised.

"You'll have to do more than that Haku" Sakura laughed fully enjoying herself as the training session progressed and he finally brought out the big guns, which was his crystal ice mirrors, she was just about to smash through the first one.

When the entire base started shaking her charge slowed "What is that" Rin asked latching onto Obito with fear in her brown orbs, the shaking was followed by the scream from earlier and Sakura felt a familiar sensation.

Emerald irises shot in Zabuza's direction "Zabuza get ready with Kubikiribocho, Haku keep your guard up" she settled into a stance as Karin burst her way into the training room, on her heels was one of Orochimaru's experimental snakes.

It was large and scaly, not to mention ugly and covered in slime from the tank it had broken it's way out of "I'm sorry I didn't mean to set it free I thought it was dead and wanted to touch it" Karin shrieked launching herself at the only other girl who talked to her.

"Yes well obviously it's not dead Karin-san and really mice freak you out and yet you wanted to touch a dead snake that's classic now go stand over there with our guests and so help me don't try to help" Sakura stated in a sarcastic tone.

Leaping back and up to land on her sand before directing it forward, she didn't relish killing the snake since it was one of Orochimaru's favorite experiments so far, but she might just have to if it didn't calm the heck down.

"Calm down geez everything's alright" her chakra poured off her in soothing waves lulling the scaly creature into a more subdued state "There you go aww did you get woke up from your nap, shh, shh it's okay" Sakura hummed softly.

And before she knew it the large snake was sleeping in the middle of the training room, with a quiet sigh of relief Sakura gestured everyone out the double doors "That was some fancy wrangling skills there, you a snake summoner like Orochimaru" Minato inquired.

Once everyone was out and the doors had been shut and locked to avoid anyone from waking the snake again "Nope Manda took one look at me and hated my guts actually, besides that's not the first time one of Orochimaru-sama's snakes have rampaged" Sakura answered lightly.

"I'm sorry okay, I'm still new here and don't know how everything works" the red head sulked attaching to her friend with a wince as they headed to a different part of the base, which was surprisingly outside in a vast clearing.

Sakura turned to the girl "And we can't fault you for that, heaven knows that Kimimaro, Haku and Zabuza caused a lot of accidents when they first came here as well, even I have had a few accidents, but that's besides the point, the point is your allowed a little leeway for mistakes" she said.

Just relieved that nothing horrible had happened and the situation had been handled "Damn brat whatever the past is behind us anyway" Zabuza grouched out flopping down roughly underneath a large birch tree with a loud grumble to tend to his sword.

His grumpiness earned a snicker "So what exactly do you do for fun Sakura-san" Kakashi inquired looking around and somewhat seeing the appeal to the land they were in, it wasn't much, but they would probably benefit from the wheat.

"Explore and read books, practice my medical ninjutsu and puppetry and cash in on bounties of rogues" Sakura didn't even hesitate in answering before slapping her hand over her mouth as she got a little to excited.

The flu bug she'd caught a few days before wasn't completely out of her system it seemed "If you cash in on bounties of rogues why haven't you done him in yet" Obito jerked his thumb at the quiet Zabuza and earned a glare.

Viridian orbs flashed before her temper was suppressed "Because Zabuza is a friend and his bounty isn't high class enough for me" the fuscia and blood red haired girl stated not wanting to say out loud that she thought of Zabuza as a grumpy uncle really.

While Haku was the cousin, Kimimaro her best friend/brother, and Karin an annoying in law of some sort "I'll show you high class you little brat" Zabuza glowered in response throwing a few kunai for the hell of it.

Only to have his weapons stopped by sand again for the millionth time "It really protects you instinctively then" Shisui mused watching as it returned to the gourd without any effort on the twelve year old girls part.

"You know I've heard of a boy in sand who wields sand much like you, goes by Gaara Sabaku, come to think of it you bare eerie resemblance to the Kazekage, it's in the features you see" Itachi was the one to speak aloud on his speculations.

Sakura froze "Please if I were the Kazekage's daughter then why on earth would he send me off to die in a rundown village only to be found by Orochimaru-sama" her lips pulled down in a frown not wanting to admit that the Uchiha Heir might be right.

Zabuza frowned deeply himself "Brat come help tend to Kubikiribocho, I'm going to go find out what's going on inside" he ordered to take her mind off things, she bounded towards him with no resistance then sat gracefully.

The gargantuan sword was passed over to her and he was gone back inside in the next moment as she took up to polishing the legendary blade with a rag "What do you believe Sakura-san" Rin shuffled forward feeling for the young girl.

"I don't know right at this exact moment in time, no point in rushing after all oh drat" Sakura winced as she nicked her thumb on the blade from not paying attention and watched with fascination as her blood was absorbed by the sword.

Karin's ruby irises rounded in shock "The heck was that, that sword just stole your blood" Karin wigged out completely throwing an accusing hand at the sword in the pink and red haired girls lap, this finally pulled a smile from Sakura.

Who nodded "Yeah because it's Kubikiribocho one of the Legendary Swords of the Hidden Mist Village, it can repair itself with blood" the fuscia and blood red haired girl explained gently resuming polishing Zabuza's sword.

"And you don't seem to care at all that it just absorbed some of your blood, you are one odd little girl" Fugaku shook his head not entirely sure what kind of mess they'd all gotten themselves in, but at least it was proving to be a little amusing.

"Wouldn't be the first time that Sakura-chan has given her blood to Kubikiribocho, when we first met she asked to pay tribute to it's original wielder" Haku piped in smartly not wanting to be left out of the conversation anymore.

In response her emerald orbs grew distant "Juzo-senpai, he was the only one who actually tried to be nice to me before we left the Akatsuki" Sakura sighed softly finishing up, then sealed the ginormous sword in the scroll Zabuza had left behind.

"Nearly forgot about that Orochimaru was once in Akatsuki, which means you were there as well and once after the Tailed Beasts, one of which is sealed in my son" Minato said, the air in the clearing grew tense and Sakura visibly winced.

Then went about trying to rectify her mistake "If it helps Namikaze-san I only ever went on one mission and that was when we left Akatsuki and it didn't have anything to do with Naruto or the others, Orochimaru-sama kept me pretty sheltered at the base for eight years" she said lightly.

Minato blinked in response, she was so honest it was adorable "Alright, alright we believe you Sakura" Kakashi crinkled his eye at the girl while flipping through his favored book only to hastily stow it away as he saw his female teammate stalking towards him.

For awhile the seven of them sat in silence before Zabuza returned "The old man wants to see you brat" the raven haired rogue snorted snagging his scroll from her lap as she hopped up on her feet, while simultaneously glaring at him.

"Orochimaru-sama is not an old man you grouch" Sakura scowled, stuck her tongue out and then vanished to everyone's amusement as she hurried inside and to what Orochimaru had deemed his office at the base.

She didn't have to knock the door was wide open "Good you came young Sakura-san was it, we have a proposition for you" once in the room the door was shut and the Hokage started speaking to her in a polite tone.

Emerald orbs shot in Orochimaru's direction and the Snake Sannin nodded "It's for the good of the alliance Sakura if you accept this proposition" Orochimaru said, this was the only way to show that he truly meant forging a treaty with Leaf.

It was obvious she knew what he was talking about "We'd still get to see each other right" despite having gone out on missions that last for a week or so at times, or a month when they were in Akatsuki, she'd never been separated from Orochimaru for so long.

"Just for a month and a half during the Chunin Exams, that you have the choice of not participating in, but by being there in the Leaf Village, you'll promote unity between Leaf and Sound and of course Orochimaru has the option to come visit you as well during that time" Hiruzen explained.

Clearly that was all that was needed to convince her "For the sake of the treaty and furthering Orochimaru-sama's goals I'll do what I have to, count me in Hokage-san" Sakura nodded seriously, earning a chuckle.

"Now that, that's out of the way is it dinner time yet and when will we be returning Sarutobi-sensei" Jiraiya stood stretching his arms high popping his joints and relaxing as they left the stuffy office.

Orochimaru rasped out a laugh "Dinner should be ready soon, we merely have to go to the dining room, go collect the rest of our guests Sakura" the ebony haired male ordered nudging the girl off, knowing he would have to talk to her soon of his speculations and ask what she wanted for a reward.

She sped off with a quiet laugh as Hiruzen spoke "Three days time just to be sure, I'm sure you can understand that I still have doubts after all" the Third Hokage said lightly, Orochimaru nodded in understanding as they headed for the dining room.

Meeting up with the others at the doors before they all went in to eat and enjoy the evening meal before they were all assigned rooms to get some shut eye since they would be there for a few days, once he was certain that he was one of the few awake still.

The Snake Sannin snuck quietly from his room only to ram into something "Ouch what on earth…Orochimaru-sama what are you doing" Sakura it seemed had, had the same idea he had and was just reaching for the doorknob of his room.

"I wanted to speak with you before you left in three days time" Orochimaru gestured her into his private sanctuary a.k.a his bedroom actually, then shut the door and locked it before setting up a sound proofing jutsu to avoid any eavesdroppers.

Sakura sat on a wooden chair fidgeting and wringing her hands nervously "About what their saying that I look a little like the Kazekage, do you think it's true Orochimaru-sama, that I'm his daughter" the fuscia and blood red haired girl asked first.

With the most heartbreaking expression she'd ever given him "He'll be there during the Chunin Exams Sakura, he's bound to recognize you even if just a little, if he does, then it's your chance to ask any question, now for your reward what is it you want" the Snake Sannin explained.

"Mm co..could I call you T..Tou-san only in private of course" her cheeks burned hot as they turned a bright cherry red, finally asking the question everyone thought she would ask years ago, but only just now getting around to it.

Gold irises softened "Anything your heart desires child and I shall acquire it for you, will it please you if I allow this and go so far as to say adopt you should meeting the Kazekage not pan out for you" Orochimaru questioned.

Knowing that it would in fact please her as her jade irises lit up "Oh absolutely Or..Tou-san, goodnight" Sakura was pleased as punch about getting permission and possibly being adopted by him was just the icing on the cake as she hugged the man who'd raised her.

"And a goodnight to you Sakura" Orochimaru chuckled returning her hug before she sped from his room and to her own to get some shut eye as he did the same and soon the entire underground base was fast asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

The next three days in Sound for the Leaf Shinobi went by quite quickly and before they knew it, it was time to head home with an extra "Do you really have to go Sakura" Haku watched her pack her things that morning just an hour before breakfast.

"Yes Haku to promote unity between Leaf and Sound, since Orochimaru-sama is sending a few teams from here to participate in the exams, I must go as well to ensure they behave" Sakura straightened, then turned to eye her friend.

Haku let out a long suffering sigh "Right, well Zabuza-sama and I promise to make sure nothing happens here and to keep Kimimaro out of trouble" the raven haired teen sulked as she turned away from him and sealed her various gourds of sand into a storage scroll.

Which was immediately shoved in her pack, "And Karin, she'll be quite the handful as well, okay looks like I'm all done packing" the pinkette with blood red tips in her hair clapped her hands eyeing her mostly empty room.

Except for her extensive butterfly collection that would be staying there along with a few other personal effects, with that she grabbed up her pack and situated it on her back before turning to face one of her few friends in the base.

"Good luck I guess Sakura-chan and I strongly advise you to write letters to let us know how your doing" Haku suggested hopefully earning a small smile as they trekked down the winding hallways to the dining room.

Breakfast in full swing "Of course Haku and I'm all done packing Orochimaru-sama" Sakura bounded towards the Snake Sannin and plopped down gracefully in the chair next to him like she was so use to but wouldn't get to do for a month and a half.

It sucked "Very good Sakura and do not worry I will see you soon" Orochimaru chuckled knowing that she was agonizing being parted from him and the others that she'd latched onto for so long, it was adorable.

And he could fully admit it tugged at his long thought dead heart strings, with that they all dug into breakfast before the Leaf Shinobi and Sakura prepared themselves for a trip "Be safe brat" Zabuza grumbled.

Viridian orbs lit up in response "I promise Zabuza" the twelve year old girl waved hurrying after the large group of nine, Zabuza scowled in response, he didn't trust those Leaf Shinobi to keep her safe in the least.

But it was to late now as she vanished out of sight "You ready to see the Leaf Village Sakura-san" Rin asked wondering if the girl had been sheltered to the point of never getting to go outside the base, though she had met her teammate.

"Wouldn't be the first time Rin-san, though it will be the first time I've stayed in another village for so long not since leaving Akatsuki" Sakura had long since gotten past her reservations of speaking about her previous affiliation.

Rin pursed her lips before watching with brown eyes as sand lifted Sakura into the air so that she was floating alongside them "Did you command it to do that" Minato inquired, ocean blue eyes narrowed with a glint of curiosity.

She shook her head "No, it's use to this and like I said it has a mind of it's own" the fuscia and blood red haired girl explained lightly laying on her back and staring up at the expansive blue sky with wide emerald orbs.

"How many people can you carry with that sand of yours" Hiruzen was the one to ask, realizing just what a valuable asset his old student had in his clutches, the girl was the perfect offense and defense and now he was starting to believe that she could actually be the Kazekage's daughter.

Or niece considering the man had once had a brother in law "Mm the most I've ever carried is three and that was two kids, myself and Zabuza" Sakura explained peering at the Hokage upside down to the amusement of Shisui.

Hiruzen considered this "Could you carry the lot of us, we do really have to get back soon after all" Fugaku prodded getting tired of the game his Hokage was playing, no doubt genin from other village had started arriving and they couldn't be out of the village for much longer.

Sakura sat up, pulling her pack from her shoulders and unsealed a larger gourd to their surprise and uncorked it, then expending a little of her chakra concentrated it into the sand in the gourd, which slithered out at her command.

Then lifted the Leaf Shinobi off their feet, to which they all promptly sat down so as not to fall "Guess getting sand in and on your clothes is the only downside of this method of travel" Shisui grimaced feeling grainy all of a sudden.

And what was worse the faint smell of blood wafted from the granules of sand "Yeah but if it gets us home faster I'm not going to complain" Itachi cleared his throat as they were directed forward on the sand to speed across the land.

Minato was the one who caught the pure happiness on Sakura's face, this was probably going to be the longest she'd ever been out from underneath Orochimaru's thumb, though what had surprised him the most was how polite and kind she was beneath the somewhat rough exterior.

But obviously she enjoyed traveling at high speeds across the land on her sand, he had no doubt if she had wings she would fly quite literally like the butterfly shaped scar beneath her left eye "You do this often Kid" Obito questioned.

"Oh yes all the time whenever I'm tracking down bounties, I love flying upside down like this though" Sakura flipped her sand over sitting upright and attaching herself to the sand with chakra allowing her to see the world in a different way.

Up towards the front of the group with the Hokage was the Toad Sage and at the hilarious sight burst out laughing "Interesting so what was it like being raised by Orochimaru" Jiraiya inquired, sue him he was curious probably like the rest of them.

Sakura righted herself thinking over the question "He was kind, stern, generous, indulgent, probably a little to much most would say he kind of spoiled me a little, he taught me, trained me, instructed me and was always there whenever something happened" she ticked off her fingers.

Clearly none of them had expected that kind of answer "Well guess Orochimaru does have a heart after all" Kakashi mused aloud saying what they were all thinking, while wishing he could read his book but not wanting to be scolded by his teammate.

Her lips curved upwards "Orochimaru-sama was harsh in the beginning so I guess one could say I'm his heart, or what restarted it" the pinkette laughed lightly expending a little more chakra feeling the drain after nearly three hours.

Minato narrowed his ocean blue eyes, then glanced out into the distance making out the Hokage Mountain "I think we should walk the last little bit, so we don't startle the guards with our entrance" the blonde stated.

When all eyes turned towards him except for hers as she was concentrating, he nodded his head at her "Right that will do Sakura-san, you got us most of the way we can walk the last little bit" the Third Hokage said.

The sand slowed allowing them off and even Sakura jumped off her's to get in a bit of walking "Why didn't you say something stupid brat" Obito scowled, though he was impressed she'd managed that long.

"Ah I learned complaining gets one absolutely no where, like I said though I've never carried that many people before Uchiha-san" the fuscia and blood red haired girl announced quietly enjoying the walk and letting her chakra reserves restore as she did so.

Not more than ten minutes later someones stomach started rumbling "What I'm hungry" Shisui pouted as he was revealed to be the culprit, Sakura snickered behind her hand, reached into her pack and pulled out some trail mix and tossed it to him.

Shisui blinked but caught the bag dutifully "Looks like your rather generous yourself Sakura-san" Itachi commented as the rest of them got some trail mix as well, with their Hokage and his Father being handed theirs politely.

Obviously Orochimaru had taught her how to be respectful towards those in power "Thank you child and look we'll be in Leaf in about an hour and a half's time" Fugaku pointed, Sakura turned to face the direction ahead of him and her eyes brightened with excitement.

Fugaku couldn't help it as he reached out to ruffle her pink and red hair, she was absolutely nothing like Orochimaru, yet that very same man had been the one to raise her "Something occurs to me, who's Sakura going to stay with" Rin piped in from the back.

"I'll stay at a hotel so that I'm not in anyone's way and still be able to promote unity by hanging out with Naruto and Sasuke" Sakura answered immediately not wanting anyone to think they had to take her in when she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

The Hokage chuckled in response "Very well then a hotel it is, you'll be put up in the one reserved for special guests, though I should warn you it's very possible you might come face to face with the Kazekage" Hiruzen warned.

Sakura straightened in response and was quiet for several minutes "Right, I know" she finally murmured then fell silent again, would he recognize her, would he answer her questions, had she been kidnapped, her thoughts were a torrent of confusion the rest of the walk to the Leaf Village.

And before she knew it they were signing in "Ah Hokage-sama, the Kazekage arrived about twenty minutes ago with his children, I'm guessing he's still waiting at the Tower" one of the guards at the sign in booth said.

It seemed there was no more time to agonize over the question of whether or not she was the Kazekage's daughter, Hiruzen nodded "Don't worry Sakura-san worst case scenario he doesn't even know you existed in the first place" Itachi tried to assure.

Only to end up making it worse as a gloom of depression took hold of the young girl in their midst "Nice one Itachi-kun, I think you hurt her feelings a little" the silver haired nin in the group shook his head falling back to help cheer her up.

"What Itachi meant is that perhaps he was drugged and had an affair and didn't even know you were born" there that should do it, Sakura exhaled a quiet sigh of relief, skin returning slightly to it's normal pale color.

To flash Kakashi a small smile "Okay we should really hurry now, cause in case you don't remember I have to go off and find Tsunade" Jiraiya huffed leading the way to the Tower, where the Kazekage was indeed waiting.

He didn't catch sight of her at first as she was towards the very back hidden behind the Uchiha Patriarch, his nephew and eldest son, it wasn't until they were all in the office "Where on earth were you Ho..'' and he'd started speaking did he see her.

Immediately his skin paled and Fugaku was the first one to notice "You know her Kazekage-sama" the only brunette in the office questioned, suspicious confirmed for the most part, the girl Orochimaru had taken in was the Kazekage's daughter.

The red head was quiet "No, never seen her before, if I had it would have been a long time ago and that child is long dead to me" Rasa turned not wanting to see the the girl any longer, deciding that it would be better to speak to the Hokage later and vanished in a swirl of sand.

Sakura's heart dropped into her stomach, Fugaku eyed her reaction closely and wished he hadn't asked "I'm just gonna go to a hotel" and much like Rasa disappeared in a swirl of sand wanting to work through her feelings by herself.

"Perhaps we were to hasty in our accusations Hokage-sama, the Kazekage sent his own daughter off to die, how cruel" Minato grimaced having seen the hurt, her eyes were expressive and revealed all her emotions.

During this time Sakura had hurried to the closest hotel, rented a room for the night and locked herself away "Can't believe it" Sakura threw herself on the bed staring up at the ceiling "That's okay I don't need him, I have Orochimaru-sama" she assured herself.

Rolling onto her side emerald orbs narrowed in determination as she pushed herself to her feet and went to the hotel cafeteria determined to ignore everything that had been revealed to her and eat a late lunch before heading out.

Unbeknownst to her, Rasa was following her, not able to believe she'd survived this entire time without him knowing it, though of course he hadn't ever checked to see if she'd perished in that run down village he'd sent her to.

What's worse is she had that damnable sand gourd like her fraternal twin, which meant that she could wield sand as well, to his surprise halfway to wherever she was going, the young girl he didn't even know the name of was joined on her trek.

And her jade eyes lit up "Naruto, Sasuke guess what I'm gonna be staying for a month and a half isn't that cool" she exclaimed knowing the two boys on either side of her obviously while simultaneously wrapping her arms around theirs and dragging them forward after her.

"Kami Sakura-chan that is pretty cool, so tell me what that Orochimaru guy is like, where all have you been" the blonde on her right chattered, Rasa narrowed his eyes, remembering a letter he'd received quite awhile back from the Snake Sannin.

But now he knew the girl's name "Mm Orochimaru-sama is kind of scary if you make him angry, he also always treated me kindly and like a daughter, he was always there for me whenever something happened" a jab to him no doubt for abandoning her, Rasa grit his teeth.

It appeared the girl, Sakura, had more control than his youngest son, her twin "Is it really true he found you in a rundown village when you were only three days old, do you know your real family" the raven haired boy on her left prodded.

Having promised his own Father to fish for information "Yes that's right and I don't want to know them, if they couldn't be bothered to keep me and raise me themselves then there would be no point getting to know them now at the age of twelve" Sakura stated harshly.

Such a vindictive child it seemed, who possibly hated him for doing what he did "Ouch Sakura-chan, you know the offer for my Dad to adopt you is still open" Naruto offered sheepishly wanting a sister to call his own.

Emerald orbs softened "Goofy and I know I don't know you two very well, but I'm happy in Hidden Sound with Orochimaru-sama, who I know will always care for me" the fuscia and blood red haired girl smiled brightly.

"Oh did you want to get in a training session" Sasuke saw where they were headed now, she nodded and leaped forward, sand coming from her gourd and twisting around her in a half shield, while going through a set of hand signs.

To create earth clones, that immediately attacked "This is a method I developed, everything that my clones experience is transferred to me and I learn more" Sakura explained twisting between two of her clones and punching one halfway across the field.

Naruto, Sasuke and the hidden Kazekage paled the two younger males more so than the older "You know Kazekage-sama, she's a very sweet girl, you can't hide it, she's your daughter isn't she" and then suddenly a silver haired ninja was stood behind him.

Rasa turned resting his dark eyes on the unknown to him male "A daughter I wanted no part in having, but I see the appeal in having her return now" he commented formulating several plans, with both Gaara and girl under his command he would have an unstoppable force.

"Don't think about it, Orochimaru has her completely wrapped around his fingers, it was hard enough getting her to come here as it was, I doubt she's willing to leave him forever, Kakashi Hatake" Kakashi introduced himself properly.

The red head glared before facing the direction of the three preteen's "Not if she learns she has a twin and two older siblings, perhaps she wishes for that and is only angry that I abandoned her" Rasa pointed out.

Kakashi shifted his lone onyx eye to the lone girl training with his students or rather two of them, his sole female student off elsewhere for the time being, which was a good sign, Ami Himekari was the bane of those two boys existence.

He was actually surprised at how quickly she'd bounced back from the blow of learning just who she was related to and that he hadn't wanted her, thoughts turned into questions and so without further ado jumped down to the ground.

"Got a question Sakura-chan I thought you'd be well you know upset for awhile longer" the silver haired nin questioned of the young girl, who was currently being held upside down by her sand, which was a rather hilarious sight.

Though at his question, the sand lowered her to her feet properly "Well I can't very well promote unity between Leaf and Sound if I'm locked away now can I Hatake-san and besides Orochimaru-sama is the only Father I need" another jab that left a bit of a sting.

She really disliked him it seemed "What about siblings don't you want to get to know them if you have any" the Copy Ninja prodded for the heck of it, eyeing her reaction closely, there a flicker of uncertainty in her eyes.

"How can I trust them either if I do have any, who's to say they didn't also have a part in throwing me away as if I wasn't part of their family" Sakura huffed and Kakashi realized just how dependent upon Orochimaru the girl was.

Now he felt like the biggest jerk for bringing the topic of family up "B..Besides Kimimaro, Haku and Karin are all the siblings I need as well and Zabuza's like the grouchy uncle, I have a complete family back in Sound and I don't need another one" she breathed out.

Turning only to trip "G..Gah you stupid sand that is it I've had it with you" Sakura grabbed the gourd on her waist and tossed it in the stream, Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke stared at her before they all burst out laughing.

While her cheeks turned red "Hilarious Sakura does your sand often trip you like that" Sasuke raised an ebony brow, the flush on her cheeks darkened and she scowled at the ground, and nodded with a groan.

"Yeah that's actually how I got this, I swear it hates me because of the previous place I lived in, it was always raining and the sand hated it" the fuscia and blood red haired girl sighed, rolling up her sleeve to fetch her smaller waist gourd.

Before dumping the sand out to dry in the sun, Rasa still watching the interactions, then flopped down gracefully herself feeling exhausted now "Looks like your tired Sakura-chan" Naruto saw her yawn once she was sprawled out on the ground soaking in the sun.

"Mhm a little, was excited so didn't sleep much, then I might have expended a bit to much chakra as well" Sakura admitted quietly covering her mouth as she yawned for the fifth time, staring up at the sky like she had hours earlier.

Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes as soon enough her breathing evened out signaling she'd fallen asleep "Crazy just crazy" Kakashi shook his head debating on taking her to his place to rest, but then again he wasn't sure she'd appreciate it.

Undecided he finally sat down followed by his two male students, while Rasa turned and left not sure what to make of the situation and that his long thought dead daughter was alive, powerful and most of all the complete opposite of his youngest son.

It was just two hours after his departure that Sakura woke "You know you guys didn't have to stay with me" she immediately noticed their presence, checking on her sand that was now dry, before commanding it back into it's gourd.

Then attached it to her waist once again, arguing with her would be pointless so they merely shrugged and waved, Sakura shook her head in amusement before turning on her heel and heading towards the tea shop for an early dinner.

Walking down the streets alone for the most part until she was halfway there, a hand pressed itself to her shoulder, and her heart leaped into her throat as she jerked away "Child calm yourself, I meant you no harm" the Kazekage was revealed to be the culprit.

Her eyes widened for a brief second then returned to normal "Sure like you didn't mean to send me off to some rundown village to die, like I believe that" Sakura backed up creating distance and crossed her arms over her chest.

Okay that was definitely a jab "I realize I was to hasty, you have more control than your brother, your own twin" Rasa stated, Sakura paused in backing away, pressing her lips together, before finally shaking her head and vanishing in a swirl of sand.

Unable to even talk to the Kazekage and he realized that he was going to have to do a lot more than simply say he'd been to hasty, perhaps show the girl affection, that only a true father could give their child.

Meanwhile Sakura had returned to the hotel and ate in the cafeteria instead not wanting to go back out for the rest of the night, so once she was done headed to her rented room, took a quick shower, flopped down on the bed and went to bed.

The next morning once she'd eaten breakfast, Shisui came to escort her to the Hokage's office "Have I done something wrong" Sakura frowned deeply, maybe ignoring the Kazekage, regardless of personal feelings wasn't a wise idea.

"No, no Sakura-chan, a message came for you from Orochimaru and he's been pestering Hokage-sama since five this morning" Shisui shook his head staring down at the pint sized girl with pure amusement.

Well that was until she caught on and gave him an exasperated glare, only Shisui noticed them being followed by the Kazekage "Let me guess one of his snake summons, I'll have to apologize on behalf of Orochimaru-sama" the fuscia and red haired girl sighed.

Rubbing her forehead "All's well that ends well Sakura-chan" the Uchiha patted the young girl on the back a little to roughly and she went falling forward, sand slithered from her gourd to buffer her face plant with the earth.

"Thanks at least the sand didn't trip me this time, hmm that's weird" Sakura directed the sand back into it's gourd, then followed Shisui up the steps to the Hokage's office, where upon immediately opening the door.

A snake lunged at her and slithered around her wrist "The Master sends his well wishes to the young miss and that he hopes she is finding it easy to adjust in the Leaf Village" the snake spoke rapidly but Sakura easily understood.

"I'm well and adjusting alright, tell Orochimaru-sama, Kimimaro, Haku, Zabuza and Karin hello and make sure that they aren't causing trouble for the others in the base, and that I hope Kimimaro isn't pushing himself and um I miss them already" she chattered.

Knowing she had limited time "Very well young miss with that I am off" then the snake was gone, Sakura leaned against the door frame of the office for a moment to collect herself, waved to the Hokage and Shisui before heading off herself.

Back down into the village to explore and mingle goal at the forefront of her mind that was until she slammed into a warm body "Child…Sakura correct, I apologize for disregarding you as an infant, I know now that I was wrong" it was the Kazekage again.

With a long suffering sigh "You aren't going to let the subject go are you" Sakura jumped back eyeing him warily, he was tall, with dark eyes and pale red hair, instinctively her hand came up to stare at the blood red tips of her own hair, followed by the rest being bubblegum pink.

"No, I'm not asking for much here Ch..Sakura, just a bit of time before I return to Sand, until an entire month passes" Rasa struggled not to call her child and use her given name, he had to say it suited her in a way.

Sakura pursed her lips in consideration "I'm not going to leave Orochimaru-sama and I doubt I'll ever be able to see you as a Father, but I'm not cruel" the pinkette with blood red tips finally relented to his request.

Considering this would help further Orochimaru's goals as well eventually down the road "Duly noted I suppose, come I'll treat you to a sweet while we talk" the red head offered knowing that children adored sweets.

Her eyes narrowed knowing what he was doing clearly but couldn't pass up the chance for a free treat "Very well if you insist Kazekage-sama" Sakura couldn't bring herself to call him Father, not after calling Orochimaru that title for the last three days.

At the memory her eyes grew distant missing the partial scowl that formed on the Kazekage's lips "If you must call me something Rasa will do" Rasa shoved his irritation to the side at the title, even if technically that's what he was, the Kazekage.

This drew her from her thoughts "Rasa-san then, will the tea shop do, I enjoy dango" she nodded in acquiesce, at her suggestion they turned into the tea shop and chose a booth for themselves, sitting opposite one another.

Staring each other down trying to see who would flinch first as they waited for their order of dango and tea to arrive "What do you see in Orochimaru" he finally broke the contest when she remained unblinking.

Knowing exactly what he was trying to do, her eyes narrowed further "He's the one who raised me and I've been the closest one to his side these last twelve, almost thirteen years, I see someone who didn't know love until I came into his life and he had to fast learn" Sakura stated.

An in depth answer no one would have expected not even those eavesdropping "Do you truly see him as a Father" Rasa inquired, so he was a little sore about that, he was her Father, not Orochimaru, but then again he had sent her away so there was little he could do.

"Yes without him I would have died many times over, without him I wouldn't have a name, or know half the things I know" the pinkette with blood red tips announced flashing a small smile at the waiter that had just set down their tray of dango and tea.

Just as she was reaching for her first stick, her sand came up to protect her, Sakura jumped up eyeing the purple haired girl "You really are a freak, listen up outsider, don't go around my teammates ever again you hear" who immediately hurled insults.

"Wow how original is freak the worst you can come up with" Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance deeming the purple haired girl no threat in the least, and sat back down grabbing up a stick of dango intending on enjoying her treat.

Rasa narrowed his eyes "Be respectful girl, your in the presence of the Kazekage" the red head barked out when he saw the other girl preparing to throw more weapons at his erstwhile child, he was determined to make things work out after all.

"I've warned you outsider so just stay away from Naruto and Sasuke-kun" the purple haired girl huffed and stormed from the restaurant, knowing it wasn't wise to piss off a leader from another country lest she get herself and her teammate disqualified from the Chunin exams.

Sakura sighed quietly "You know throwing your weight around as the Kazekage is going to backfire on you one of these days" she pointed out roughly after taking a sip of her tea, eyes glued to the table unable to meet his gaze as he directed it onto her.

He considered this "Perhaps, but for now I want no interruptions until we are done" Rasa finally said inevitably the dango and tea were polished off and like he'd promised paid for the treat before they left the restaurant.

Just as they passed underneath the curtain the girl jolted "Naruto's in trouble thank you for dango and tea Rasa-san" Sakura announced and then in a swirl of sand was gone to find out what had happened to the goofy blonde.

Not only was Naruto there, but so was Sasuke, two older teens and a little boy "Sakura-chan stop him he's gonna hurt Konohamaru" Naruto latched onto her immediately at her appearance, Sakura turned sharply.

Then used her sand to get the young boy to safety, both older teens gaped at her in shock and wariness "How did you do that, with the sand" the one with onyx eyes and wearing a cat hoodie demanded to know suddenly.

Sakura paused in turning away "I can't really explain it, I've just been able to do that since I was really little" the fuscia and blood red haired girl snorted putting the little boy behind her so that she was between him and the older male.

"Kankuro let's go, I don't want to get in trouble with him after all" the teal eyed blonde flinched eyeing the gourd warily, grabbed the person dubbed Kankuro by the wrist and drug him off around the corner.

Immediately Naruto let out a relieved sigh "Why did they freak out at your sand anyway" Sasuke questioned as they turned and left the alley as well unaware that they were being watched by pale green eyes that followed them until they were out of sight.

During this time the two oldest Sabaku siblings had found where their Father was hiding "We have a problem" Temari exclaimed catching sight of Rasa, looking more nervous than ever and she only got like that when she had to interact with Gaara.

"Quite, there's this freaky pink haired girl that has a butterfly tattoo underneath her left eye that can wield sand just like Gaara running around here in the Leaf Village" Kankuro burst out when Rasa lifted a brow.

At the description the man winced "Right so you remember how I told you that Gaara's twin was stillborn, she wasn't I sent her off, that girl you just met is your youngest sister, his fraternal twin" Rasa grimaced seeing the shock and disbelief on his two eldest child's faces.

Temari looked hurt while Kankuro looked extremely uncomfortable "But how, if she wasn't stillborn then why did you lie to us" the onyx eyed brunette scowled beneath his purple face paint, which was honestly a little bit ridiculous.

"You sent her away to die and now she's come back to torment us is that it" the teal eyed blonde felt fear like never before, a girl who could wield sand, their own little sister, who they thought had died alongside their mother, had come back to destroy them.

Rasa shook his head "I didn't want her interfering with my plans for Gaara and no Temari, she's actually a very sweet child, unlike your brother, get to know her, hopefully before the end of the Chunin Exams, we'll have swayed her to our side again" the red head ordered.

Both of his eldest children straightened and nodded before hurrying off to find out where ever Sakura had disappeared to, none of them even noticing that Gaara had been eavesdropping on the conversation and he'd headed off to find her as well.

Hopefully alone and that was exactly how he caught her in an alley trailing after a butterfly, he felt a connection to her, it appeared she felt it to because at his appearance behind her she swung around emerald eyes wide in surprise.

"I did not mean to startle you, I merely wished to meet my twin, that I had no idea even existed until today" he stepped forward speaking in that gravely tone of voice and came to a stop right in front of her, their sand canceling each other out so that they could stand close.

Pale green locked with vibrant viridian "Twin, you are Gaara then, I'm Sakura and if you want someone to blame it's your Father's fault" she said searching his face and feeling her heart jerk, kami he really was her twin.

He tilted his head to the side curiously "Sakura, suiting and he's your Father as well" Gaara pointed out wanting to know how she felt about the man that was their Father, it was clear she didn't have a very good impression of him.

As she shook her head "Not when he threw me away as if I didn't matter, no I was raised by someone who showed me the love of a parent, I could never see the Kazekage as my Father" Sakura stated simply.

Reaching up to touch the scar on his forehead as he reached up to touch a finger to the scar underneath her left eye "Perhaps, did he do this to you, the one who raised you" the red head questioned tracing the scar gently.

Not really sure why he felt peace all of a sudden "My sand tripped me while I was chasing a butterfly and I ended up with getting a butterfly shaped scar because of it, what about yours, mine happened when I was six" the fuscia and blood red haired girl asked.

"I was six as well and our Uncle had just tried to kill me, I decided to love only myself hence the kanji for love, my sand did it" Gaara answered dutifully, not sure why he felt so talkative all of a sudden, but glad that she wasn't afraid of him for the most part.

Feeling calmer than ever "That doesn't truly surprise me, anyway Gaara, I'd love to have dinner with you to you know maybe talk more, this is my hotel, meet me there for dinner, I promised to have lunch with a friend" Sakura pulled away.

Jotting down directions on a spare slip of paper, her sand retreating into her gourd as his did the same, then they both turned and headed in opposite directions, he to wherever, her to meet up with Sasuke and have lunch at his house.

"So how are you liking it here so far Sakura-san, granted it's only been a day" Itachi, the person she'd chosen to sit next to because Shisui and Sasuke were roughhousing on the other side of the table, inquired.

Her lips turned upwards "Alright, it was a shocker though yesterday when I found out who I'm actually related to, but I'm past it, plus Naruto and Sasuke have been accommodating as well" Sakura nodded letting the conversation take her.

"Good, good say Sakura-chan, do you have a boyfriend or have you ever kissed a boy before" Mikoto, who definitely nothing like how people would imagine, sweet yet scary and it made her glad that Orochimaru hadn't found a woman.

But at the question Sakura blinked in confusion "Kiss what's a kiss" never mind that she didn't even know what a boyfriend was either, but she'd never heard of this kissing thing, because Orochimaru had never taught her.

Mikoto paused and even Itachi looked shocked "Oh you poor thing you, how could you have never kissed or been kissed by a boy before, basically it's where two people press their lips together" the ebony haired woman explained carefully.

"Ah well Orochimaru-sama kept me pretty sheltered and the few guys I know became more like brothers to me than anything" the pinkette with blood red tips answered finally with a sheepish shrug, so she didn't know much about that particular subject.

The woman sighed "Either way at least your having fun here right" Sasuke prodded, while simultaneously glaring at his cousin, who kept poking him and scooting his chair away so that he couldn't retaliate against the man.

She nodded "Yes, so many interesting places to explore and see here" Sakura announced quite happily to Itachi's amusement, he would have thought that the girl would be uncomfortable in a place she wasn't use to.

But she fit in quite easily "Well that's good, ooh have you been to the…." Shisui chattered and Sakura soaked in the continuous stream of speech as they ate lunch together, before going their separate ways.

Well that's what she'd intended but the Patriarch of the Uchiha Clan stopped her "About you being the Kazekage's daughter, don't let it stop you from being you" Fugaku patted her lightly on the shoulder out of earshot of his wife, sons and nephew.

Not wanting anyone to see him being soft "I won't thanks Fugaku-sama" the fuscia and blood red haired girl said with a nod, before heading out into the village once more, it was as she was wandering all over just exploring.

That she caught sight of her just as Rasa caught sight of his erstwhile daughter "Be still my beating heart" Sakura hummed softly, emerald orbs locked to the blue haired pale eyed girl, who looked to be the same age as her.

And couldn't resist nearly floating forward to talk to her "O..Oh he..hello a..are yo..you lost" the bluenette jumped up immediately at the other girls appearance, Rasa watching the interactions closely with a concerned look.

Whenever someone caught Gaara's interest that person ended up dead almost immediately "I'm not lost, I didn't mean to startle you, I just thought you were really pretty, my name is Sakura, and I'm here to promote unity between Sound and Leaf" the pinkette with blood red tips admitted.

Holding out her hand "H..Hinata H..Hyuga is my name an..and thank you n..no one's ever said I w..was pretty before" the bluenette shook hand with the other girl blushing and stuttering like no tomorrow it was adorable.

Emerald orbs lit up "Well they should cause you are super pretty Hinata-san, you put me to shame, so what were you doing there with the doll" Sakura teased lightly, then sat down hoping the blue haired girl wouldn't mind.

"I was s..sewing it b..ba..back together f..for my lit..little sis..sister, w..we do..don't ta..talk much bu..but I know sh..she li..likes this sort of th..thing" Hinata explained fighting with the needle and thread "Bu..But I ca..can't seem to d..do an..anything right" she sighed.

Not liking the sad expression that suddenly formed on the slightly taller girls face, Sakura took the needle, thread and doll "I was taught a variety of things from a small age, sewing is one of those things" and never had she felt more grateful for those bloody lessons from Konan.

Who taught her how to act like a proper young lady and soon enough the doll was stitched back together Hinata's lavender orbs brightened in awe "W..Wow Sa..Sakura-san y..your amazing" the Hyuga Heiress couldn't resist hugging Sakura.

Causing them both to blush "I..It was nothing Hinata-san, I'd do it a thousand times over for a friend" Sakura inquired hopefully, most girls didn't like her, but Hinata seemed to be quite different than most girls.

"A..Absolutely S..Sakura-san f..friend..friends from now on" Hinata exclaimed hugging her new friend one more time, waved and hurried off to give the doll, rather sneak the doll to her sister or put it in her room to be found.

While Sakura stood pleased with herself and turned only to ram once more into a familiar person "This is going to be a reoccurring theme isn't it Rasa-san" the fuscia and blood red haired girl sighed taking a couple steps back.

"Possibly Sakura, what was that, with that girl there" Rasa demanded to know, her brows rose up and he realized that he'd gotten ahead of himself as her stare turned flat and she backed up further, "I just thought I saw interest in your gaze" he reiterated.

Making her pause "Maybe, I wouldn't really know what it's like to be interested in someone, so perhaps I just want her as a friend" Sakura shrugged lightly "I met him you know Gaara" she finally admitted.

Rasa visibly winced at that "A suggestion tread carefully or you'll end up dead quicker than you realize" the red head turned on his heel and then was gone, this whole situation was going to end up driving him insane.

"I don't think it's possible for him to hurt me" the pinkette with blood red tips huffed under her breath before turning to find something to occupy her time until dinner, in which she hurried back to the hotel where Gaara was waiting to her relief.

They grabbed dinner from the cafeteria and holed themselves away in her hotel room "Father spoke to me, he told me to sway you to our side to come back to the Sand Village where you belong" Gaara snorted partway through his curry and rice.

Jade orbs locked with pale green "Which is never going to happen, I might come visit, but that's all he should ever hope for" Sakura scoffed after taking a sip of her tea and sat her cup down a little harsher than she intended.

Gaara eyed her carefully "And what of me, your own twin, what if I hope for more than just a few visits here and there" the red head said narrowing his pale green irises wondering what she would say in response.

Sakura opened her mouth, then closed it several times in an effort to come up with something to say, he noticed how she truly struggled "Gaara he threw me away like I was nothing, I could never be a true part of your family, not even if he begged on his hands and knee's" the pinkette with blood red tips finally said quietly.

Complete with hurt tone "Just promise you'll come visit plenty then, if that's all I can hope for" Gaara relented to the previous suggestion, feeling her pain and sadness as if it were his own, their Father had been a fool in throwing her away.

And nothing would ever be right again "That I can do, it was nice talking to you Gaara, but I'm going to go take a shower and then possibly go to bed" Sakura stood taking the empty tray with her and left the hotel room.

When she came back her twin was gone, she took a shower like she'd told him she was going to do, dressed in a dark purple sleeping yukata, flipped off the lights in the room, crawled underneath the covers of the hotel bed and slipped into a restful sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

For a week things were calm in the Leaf Village and though Rasa was a persistent man, Sakura felt as if she was fitting in quite nicely, mingling with the villagers and shinobi to complete her task of promoting unity between her village and the one she was in.

That was until Jiraiya burst his way into the village on the ninth morning she'd been in the Hidden Leaf Village, on his heels was a honey eyed blonde woman, a younger ebony haired woman and three people she knew very well.

But she didn't know they were there yet as she was currently being entertained by a puppet show "Eh what do you think Sakura, not to shabby of a puppeteer right" Kankuro being the one to give her a show with his puppets.

"Guess so, but you aren't the only one who can wield puppets Kankuro" Sakura snickered unsealing her favorite and having her go through some motions, sue her, she was indulging them by letting them get to know her as a sister.

One thing that would never happen was that they would never sway her from Orochimaru "Seems so, how long you been practicing that" the brunette was surprised at how good his little sister actually was at using puppets.

"About the age of eight, I rarely use her, cause my main style of attack is close range, I'm good at taijutsu" the pinkette with blood red tips announced throwing in a bit of information to appease the fourteen year old and rising to her feet simultaneously.

Kankuro nodded grudgingly and opened his mouth to fish for more information when he was interrupted by Rasa "Kankuro go find Temari, Sakura come with me to the Hokage Tower" Rasa ordered immediately.

Sending his oldest son scrambling to find his older sister, while his youngest sister sighed but dutifully followed after Rasa to the Hokage Tower and found "Zabuza what are you doing here" Sakura jolted in surprise.

He turned instantly "Brat it's bad, Haku was out there looking for you, but we brought Kaguya here, the woman is being stubborn, not only that but the girl Karin, got captured by her old village" Zabuza explained carefully.

Waiting for the explosion but it didn't happen as she directed her gaze to the Hokage "We're trying to convince Tsunade still to heal Kimimaro-san, but she's refusing, mind lending a hand you might be able to help" Hiruzen cleared his throat.

"Right I understand and what about Karin" it was obvious she cared about the red head and for the first time Rasa saw beneath the rough exterior of his youngest daughter, who he'd callously thrown away thinking she would disrupt his plans for Gaara.

Hiruzen lowered his brown eyes to his desk "We'll help look for her, but we have reason to believe she might be here in the Leaf Village, to be forced to participate in the Chunin Exams" the Third Hokage admitted.

The young preteen girl perked up instantly "Plus Haku and I are here as well, the Old Man sends his apologies, but he's still trying to find someone to take care of things in his absence" the raven haired rogue snorted.

Purposefully trying to piss the girl off "For the last time you grouch Orochimaru-sama is not an old man" Sakura grumbled looking demonic with her anger which took her mind off things for the moment at the least.

Until she quite literally deflated "Damn it brat stop worrying about everything, come on lets go find Haku and then you can convince that woman to heal Kaguya" Zabuza growled stalking forward and grabbing Sakura by her yukata collar.

Her hands flailed "Zabuza you jerk there's no reason to choke me, I'm perfectly capable of walking without being dragged about by you" Sakura huffed, though she was glad he was there even if he'd only brought bad news.

The door shut behind them "Amusing little girl isn't she Kazekage" Hiruzen chuckled taking a puff from his pipe staring down into the streets from the window as the odd duo headed off to find one of their missing companions.

"Quite, I fear though that nothing I do or say will ever fix the mistake I made and she is forever out of my reach" Rasa sighed, he only had a few more days until the start of the Chunin Exams, Hiruzen didn't know what to say to that so merely remained silent.

As Rasa left to follow the duo and caught up with them just as they found Haku "Sakura-chan it feels like it's been forever since we saw each other" Haku exclaimed barely able to resist hugging his friend, he would have to if it hadn't been for the sand.

"Sorry it's a bit touchy right now, it's linked to my emotions and you know how I feel about Karin and Kimimaro" Sakura commanded her sand into the gourd on her back, having taken to carrying around her larger gourd for better protection.

Haku frowned "I know, anyway we can worry about Karin later right, Kimimaro is in pretty bad shape and Tsunade is refusing to heal him, though I take it by your expression you already know this" the raven haired teen explained.

The pinkette with blood red tips nodded quietly, her gaze shifting to the side as they were joined "Karin as annoying as she can be, is smart, she's probably hiding out where no one would think to look for her the minute she got here if she's here, first is Tsunade-san" Sakura stated.

Concentrating on spreading out her senses "Let me one of the elders in Sand has had various clashes with the Slug Sannin and I can find her easily using this" the Kazekage butt in going through a familiar set of hand signs.

Before sending the third eye forward to search through the village "Training grounds the one by the guest training grounds" the red head finally said once he'd caught sight of the woman and with that the three of them were off.

Deciding in the next moment he headed after his erstwhile daughter as well and her two odd companions until they all came to a stop on the training field "Great listen brat no one's going to convince me to heal that boy, I don't heal anyone anymore" he arrived just in time.

To hear the woman go off on a rant "What about a bet then, you like bets don't you Tsunade-san, if I stay standing against you for thirty minutes in a fight, you have to heal Kimimaro" Sakura crossed her arms saying the first thing that came to mind.

Zabuza and Haku couldn't believe their ears and inched away from the young girl "You are insane, there's no way you'll last" Rasa was just as in disbelief as the others as Tsunade turned to face his youngest daughter.

Emerald orbs shot his way "Okay then, taijutsu only, that means no using that sand of yours either, weapons are allowed, and a few jutsu's but that's it and if you last you have to become my apprentice" Tsunade smirked.

"Very well then you have a deal, Zabuza would you hold onto this for me" Sakura sealed her gourd into the scroll and handed it over to the rogue who'd been part of her dysfunctional family for quite a long time.

Rasa, Zabuza and Haku stood back as the two females squared off in the middle of the training grounds "It's been awhile huh Zabuza-sama, since Sakura-chan has trained without her sand" the raven haired teen commented.

Doe irises locked to his friends still form "Precisely, I do hope she's been keeping up with her training at the very least or that woman's going to crush her" Zabuza grimaced watching as the fight between the two kunoichi started.

"You really think you can last against me you little brat, ha don't make me laugh" the honey eyed blonde scoffed punching the ground in hopes to throw the girl off balance, but she locked herself in place with chakra, then lunged forward.

Into a little roll, then back onto her feet "And you think I'm going to let Kimimaro die, not when your his only chance at survival don't think so, he's my friend, I promised him that he would be healed and that's exactly what's going to happen" the fuscia and blood red haired girl stated simply.

Surprised at her viciousness and flexibility in a fight, Tsunade grit her teeth and upped her speed "Damn brat as if you think I'd let you win, I'm one of the Legendary Sannin, not a kunoichi barely past the age of twelve and even the…." Tsunade trailed off.

As the ground shattered before her "You aren't the only one who can utilize chakra enhanced strength Tsunade, Orochimaru-sama told me that I have beyond perfect chakra control, I could learn anything I wanted and perfect it with little trouble" Sakura announced.

Jumping through the debris of earth raining down on them, getting in close and setting off a water jutsu that had Tsunade jumping back and to the side to get out of range, Tsunade was more surprised that she was doing all this over a boy.

"You love him that Kaguya boy" the honey eyed woman prodded in hopes to distract the girl into making a mistake as the time wore down to only fifteen minutes most of it was Sakura dodging and throwing in very few attacks.

But her evasion skills were off the charts "Like family, Kimimaro was caged away for most of his life by his own clan because they feared him and they only let him out to fight, he's one of my best friends and I won't let him die" the pinkette with blood red tips vowed.

Zabuza and Haku grimaced "She cares for this boy that much, she'd do anything to ensure his survival" Rasa saw more to his erstwhile child than he had all week, she thrived on emotions and the bonds she makes.

The woman fighting his youngest daughter for a split second paused "Would you die for him if push came to shove" Tsunade slowed in her attacks and the young girl did the same, though her gaze was wary as she answered

In the affirmative of course "Yes, Orochimaru-sama as well, Zabuza, Haku and Karin, plus the few others in the base back in Sound that have interacted with me" Sakura nodded quietly not sure what was going on.

With a long suffering sigh Tsunade groaned "Fine, fine whatever brat I'll heal him, you still have to be my apprentice though, which means I'll be going back with you to Sound once the Exams are over" the honey eyed blonde grumbled.

Sakura's jade orbs lit up and she supposed it was worth it "Oh thank you Tsunade-san, and just to warn you I'm a quick study" the bubblegum pink haired girl with blood red tips exclaimed quite happily feeling like she was on cloud nine.

As Tsunade stalked off to the hospital and she skipped towards Zabuza looking the happiest Rasa had ever seen her "Good job brat, now for little red" Zabuza ruffled her hair roughly with a small undertone of fondness in the action.

"Yeah we can't leave Karin to suffer her old village, who knows what those bastards would do to her" Haku nodded in agreement, relieved himself and hopefully Tsunade would be able to cure Kimimaro and all would be right in their world again.

Rasa was confused "What exactly are you talking about anyway" he directed his dark orbs onto Sakura in hopes that she would explain what was going on and why they had to save a girl from her own village.

Her lips pressed together "Karin has an ability that if someone bites her and sucks out her chakra they can heal themselves, her village was exploiting this and practically torturing her, they captured her and Hokage-sama thinks she's here" Sakura answered.

Going back to how she usually was all serious with utmost respect, Zabuza glanced between the duo carefully and immediately saw what everyone else had seen "This guy is your biological father isn't he" the rogue from Mist pointed out bluntly.

The red head winced but Sakura merely nodded as they went through the Leaf Village searching every nook and cranny for the missing Karin only to not find her as dinner time rolled around, which was exactly when they found her.

Or rather someone Sakura knew had found her "S..Sak..Sakura-chan th..there's a g..girl in th..the Hyuga Co..Compound n..named K..Karin, r..ref..refusing to leave" Hinata saw her friend rushing by and jumped out to snag her yukata sleeve.

Pulling the other girl to a stop, by that point Rasa had headed off to eat dinner "Hinata-chan thank kami you saved us another day of searching" the pinkette exclaimed swinging around to face her new friend.

Hinata blinked in surprise "We..Well my cl..clan com..compound is th..this way S..Sakura-chan" the blue haired heiress gestured in the direction she'd come from, then led the way so her pink haired friend could retrieve Karin.

Who was surprised at the sight of her "Oh Sakura-chan it was awful the Grass Village captured me while I was outside and they forcibly brought me here and want me to participate in the Chunin Exams and not only that" Karin rambled before trailing off.

Glaring at her arm "It's alright Karin-chan, we won't let anything happen to you" Sakura assured lifting the sleeve and healing the bruise that had been left on her skin from being bit and having her chakra sucked out.

Tears filled ruby orbs as she peered at the three before her "S..So what now" the crimson haired preteen asked as she latched onto the slightly older girl and they left the compound she'd been hiding out in behind.

Behind them Zabuza snorted "You'll come back with us to Sound after the Exams begin for now though stick like glue to the brat, now I'm certain that woman should have finished healing the Kaguya boy do you want to go check on him" Zabuza informed the red haired brat bluntly.

She didn't dare argue and attached herself more firmly to the fuscia haired preteen "I think that's a given for all four of us Zabuza-sama" Haku quipped dryly, they'd all sorta become like family to each other over the years.

Another snort and together they turned down the streets towards the hospital "Kaguya, woman healing what's g..going on" Hinata on their heels because she was let out of her usual clan training since she was a participant in the Chunin Exams.

"Oh one of my friends was very sick, his name is Kimimaro Kaguya the lone survivor of the Kaguya clan actually, but he got some kind of illness that got progressively worse anytime he used his chakra, Tsunade-sama one of the Legendary Sannin went to heal him earlier" Sakura explained.

Inwardly hoping that Tsunade had actually managed to heal her best friend and that he'd be alright, the five of them were just turning down the street that led to the hospital when in a swirl of sand someone appeared in front of them.

Karin let out a scream and dove behind her friend "I'm not going anywhere" Karin shrieked thinking it was someone coming to take her away from the ones who'd saved her again, her response was an amused chuckle.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes on the new red head before them "Sakura if you aren't busy later would you care to join us for dinner later, it will be just myself, Father, Temari and Kankuro" the boy spoke in a gravely tone of voice.

"Huh wait a minute who are you that you would just invite Sakura-chan to dinner with your family like that" Haku was seriously confused about who this preteen was, since he couldn't notice the similarities between the two yet.

Sakura shifted her gaze from her twin to her friend "This Haku is my twin brother Gaara, Temari is my older sister and Kankuro is my older brother, they are my biological family, the Kazekage's family" the pinkette stated.

Before glancing to her twin again "And I would love to really Gaara, but I….ouch damn it Zabuza the hell was that for" Sakura snapped as she was elbowed in the side harshly, the only one who was brave enough to do something like that was the rogue.

Who glowered at her "The brat would love to and she'll be along soon, give her enough time to see someone and I'll send her afterwards" Zabuza announced daring the brat to argue with him, dining with her biological family to get to know them was what she needed after all.

Gritting her teeth and glaring furiously at the rogue she saw like a grouchy uncle Sakura relented to the pale green gaze of her twin and nodded somewhat reluctantly in answer agreeing to the offer to dine with the whole family for the first time since she'd learned about them.

Just like that he was gone in a swirl of sand "Ri..Right we..well I should g..get going before I g..get in trouble" Hinata made a hasty departure getting the feeling her friend was a little pissed off with the raven haired male.

As they reached the hospital the doors were opening "Ah just finished healing the Kaguya boy, he'll be fine, needs plenty of rest and probably by the end of the Chunin Exams he'll be ready to go back to Sound with you lot" Tsunade appeared wiping her hands clean.

"Does that mean we can't see him yet Ma'am" Karin gripped the sleeve of Sakura's purple kimono tightly with her fingers keeping to the order of staying glued to the fuscia haired preteen's side in order to never be caught by her former village again.

Tsunade pressed her lips together looking them over "Maybe tomorrow it depends if I think he's up for visitors at that point, but for now it's best if he's not bothered or stressed out, the operation while a success put his body in a great amount of pain" the honey eyed blonde said.

Before stalking by them, Sakura heaved a long suffering sigh "Guess I'm going to go find my siblings and Rasa-san" the pinkette slumped her shoulders and just like Tsunade had stalked off, senses honed in on her twin's chakra.

Which led her all the way to her favorite restaurant no matter what village she was in "How kind of you to show up" Rasa greeted when his erstwhile child appeared at the round booth the four of them were already seated around.

"Indeed so tell us a little more about yourself while our food is being made, we went ahead and ordered since we know what you like to eat already" Temari grinned teasing her youngest sister, who was definitely not what she expected actually.

A pink brow rose in response before she sat in between her twin and older brother making their family almost complete now if their uncle and mother were still alive that would be great "Well I love to collect cases of mummified butterflies, Orochimaru-sama likes to give them to me as rewards for doing well on missions" Sakura admitted softly.

Just to appease her older sister "Really now and do you have a boyfriend back at that village" Kankuro narrowed his onyx eyes on his littlest sister, feeling protective despite only knowing and getting to know her for a week.

"Nope so don't even go there Kankuro, until last week I didn't even know what a boyfriend was or what a kiss is" the fuscia haired preteen snorted quietly immersing herself in conversation, it wasn't all that bad getting to know them truly but she would never abandon the one who'd raised her.

Rasa stared at her in surprise "Seems as if you've been sheltered by Orochimaru-san, tell me Sakura has he ever forced you to do something against your will" the Kazekage questioned carefully not wanting to offend the girl.

Viridian orbs shot his way "Can't really say for certain maybe when I was younger perhaps, I was rather obstinate towards the rules he placed upon me which got me in trouble a lot but he's never forced me to do something I haven't wanted to do in recent years" Sakura said.

"Interesting and how many villages have you been to" Gaara had to ask because for the first time since he could remember he was being treated normally and not as if he was the beast, and they were all eating together chatting like a family.

Sakura grinned "The Hidden Rain Village, of course Sound, a village in the Land of Water plus here the Leaf Village, though I've travelled the land a lot, another hobby of mine is I like to cash in on bounties of rogues" the pinkette snickered.

A moment later their food arrived and was passed out, when her favorite curry was placed before her she shot an accusing look at her twin "My apologies for sharing what your favorite was" the red head smirked un-apologetically.

Earning a huff "Only cause it's my favorite will I let you get away with tattling Gaara" she stuck her tongue out childishly, laughter filled the air and she was just beginning to truly enjoy herself when the five of them were rudely interrupted.

"Where is she, that damn bitch Karin" a hand slammed down on the table their food was sat on, all eyes shot to the unwelcome and rude person and Sakura spied the Grass headband upon the teenager's forehead.

Her eyes narrowed "There's no point in lying to me, I know you know because your one of the ones who helped her escape before, tell me now or I'll kill you" he demanded and threatened and Sakura rose to her feet.

Not wanting the first dinner they'd all had together to be ruined Rasa stood hastily as well and turned "Excuse me do you not know who's presence your in, I am the Kazekage and these four are my children now if you don't mind leave or I'll have the Hokage disqualify you from the Exams" the auburn haired male warned.

Everyone in the tea shop froze at the announcement even the genin from Grass who looked from his erstwhile daughter to him repeatedly before fleeing from the restaurant as fast as he could not daring to look back.

"Is there a reason your messing about with the Hidden Grass Village" the teal eyed blonde gazed at her younger sister, confusion clear on her face, what the heck was going on and why was the Grass Village interested in a girl named Karin anyway.

Sakura slowly sat back down keeping a wary eye out for a moment before answering the question "Karin-chan was formerly of their village but they were torturing her, she has an ability that if you bite her and suck out her chakra you can be healed, Orochimaru heard and so asked us to rescue her" the pinkette shrugged.

Horrified the eldest sibling reeled back and gasped "That's awful, you did get her away from that village didn't you Sakura" the brunet questioned hoping that the girl couldn't be tortured like that any longer.

"Ah the red headed girl from earlier who shrieked at me when I appeared before you" her twin commented suddenly as if remembering, Sakura nodded with a grimace looking exasperated, it was something she'd come to expect from Karin.

"We did and yes that was Karin-chan, she can be annoying sure, but she's insecure and still trying to fit in at the base, she's family though" the fuscia haired preteen smiled softly remembering all their adventures together.

Rasa was quiet listening to his children chatter back and forth to one another, wishing he hadn't thrown one away to die, it was a mistake he'd never be able to rectify possibly, she'd never see him as her Father sure but so long as she was willing to get to know her siblings that was fine with him.

Eventually dinner ended as all the food was demolished, they didn't have any room for dessert and the five of them split up to separate hotels "Where the heck have you been, we've been waiting for hours" Sasuke and Naruto were waiting for her when she appeared.

She lifted a brow at them "Now, now Teme, maybe Sakura-chan was eating out instead of eating at the cafeteria you know" Naruto tried to placate his teammate/best friend/ rival even if he was a little put out himself.

Giggling lightly she stepped forward "Like Naruto just said eating Sasuke, is there something you need or did you just want to hang out for a bit" Sakura inquired extracting the key to her hotel door from her pouch and unlocking it so the three of them could enter.

Sasuke flushed in mild embarrassment "My Dad said that there was someone here snooping around trying to prevent the treaty between Leaf and Sound" the ebony haired preteen lowered his voice as the door shut behind him.

Peridot orbs flashed with fury "Uh-huh my Dad said the same thing Sakura-chan and since we know your good at being discrete about such matters we thought it best we tell you since your the one here promoting unity between our villages" the blonde said.

Not being as loud as he was known to be for once, Sakura sighed "Come on then, guess we're going hunting for a snoop" the pinkette stood from the hotel bed again and together the three of them exited her hotel room and left the hotel behind.

Before taking to the sky on her sand "Been a long time since we've rode on your sand, the last time was when you came to Leaf before" Sasuke commented quietly watching as the girl went through a set of hand signs.

"How exactly are we going to find this snoop anyway Sakura-chan" Naruto frowned in confusion just as she finished her hand signs and pressed her forefinger and middle finger to a closed eyelid her left eye to be precise.

And murmured the jutsu under her breath "Ninja Art: Daisan no Me" Sakura whispered holding out her right hand and in a swirl of sand the third eye appeared in her palm, like usual the pupil of her third eye was a bright shade of viridian.

That she crushed in the next moment and the sand particles floated over the village searching for the one who dared try disrupt Orochimaru's plans of forging treaties "Need a little help searching there Sakura" Gaara's gravely tone of voice broke her concentration.

Disrupting the link between her third eye and herself "When the hell did you get there" the second Uchiha Heir whipped his head around with a crack eyeing the newcomer warily and wondering why he was even offering Sakura his help.

It was then he spied what the boy was sitting on "You can use sand just like Sakura-chan but how" the blonde was seriously confused as the sand merged so the two were sitting side by side, it hit Sasuke just then the similarities between the duo just as Sakura explained.

"He's my twin Sasuke, Naruto, that's why he can wield sand as well and the help would be appreciated Gaara, according to these two's Father's there's someone trying to prevent the treaty between Sound and Leaf" the pinkette answered.

Looking towards the ground and searching that way for the moment in hopes of catching someone in the act "Very well, let us perform that jutsu together the search will go faster that way" the red head rumbled and together they went through the hand signs.

Calling out the jutsu in sync of one another in which they sent their third eyes to scope out the village to the other boys it was kind of a little creepy but the both of them kept silent until Sakura straightened and relented with the jutsu.

"Find something did you Sakura" Sasuke questioned as the sand started moving at a slow speed probably for his sake and the Dope's he was certain and then they were floating above an extremely suspicious looking person.

Pale green orbs shifted her way "Is he the one you seek" Gaara questioned in a low tone of voice, being careful not to be to loud as he was certain she didn't want to be caught spying on this person until they knew for sure he was trying to prevent the treaty.

The sand flew lower until they could hear the whispered mutterings of the suspicious male "Damn I thought for sure this was the hotel that little brat Orochimaru took in was staying at, I have to kill her to make the Leader of Akatsuki proud of me so I can become a member" he ranted to himself.

With proof Sakura nodded at her twin "Are you really Sakura-chan" Naruto saw sand slithering across the ground out of the corner of his eye and realized what his friend was planning, of course he should have guessed this would be the end result of them coming to her.

But he hadn't wanted to witness it "Close your eyes, Gaara please buffer them, their innocent and don't deserve to hear what's about to happen" Sakura sent a pleading look to her twin as she stood, Gaara nodded silently as Naruto and Sasuke closed their eyes.

Then walls of sand rose all around them buffering them from any sound that might happen down below in the streets as Sakura jumped and landed silently behind the snoop "Excuse me Sir but were you looking for little ole me" the pinkette giggled.

Her target spun around in surprise missing the sand as it came up behind him like it had behind her and on opposite sides of them trapping them within to prevent any sound from escaping "Y..You but how" the man stuttered fearfully.

Realizing that maybe he shouldn't have listened to the Akatsuki or accepted the mission to prevent the treaty from going through "Did you really think I would allow you to stop Orochimaru-sama's plans from coming to fruition" Sakura smiled viciously.

She was his tool after all and she'd swore on her life that she'd make all of his goals come to life no matter what it took even if she had to die in order for that to happen "They want you and your master dead you realize, the Akatsuki I mean" he tried to scare her.

His mistake really as the creeping sand wrapped around him firmly and started squeezing "You think I'm scared of them, wrong, neither is Orochimaru-sama so die" the fuscia haired preteen brought up her hand and squeezed.

Expending a little chakra for the jutsu and blood splattered across her face and clothes, the man's scream of agony at being crushed to death echoing in her ears in a matter of an hour the situation had been dealt with and now she was exhausted and in need of a shower or possibly a bath.

With a long suffering sigh she glanced at her blood splattered yukata "Do you wish for me to send them home so they don't have to see you like that" Gaara appeared at her side in the next moment looking her over as well.

It was probably for the best anyway and so with a nod her twin disappeared taking Naruto and Sasuke with him as she took to the sky on her sand once more to return to the hotel and sneak in through the window to take a shower and afterwards burn the yukata to erase evidence.

"Not surprising that you found the one who meant to cause trouble" two familiar people were in her hotel room when she snuck through the window for the second time, Itachi and Shisui Uchiha both of them wore somber expressions.

The one who spoke was Itachi "Sasuke-chan and Naruto-chan were most put out that you sent them off" Shisui sniggered bouncing back to his usual exuberant self a second later earning a very small smile from the girl.

Before it turned into a grimace "Right well I'm sure Fugaku-sama and Namikaze-san expected that man's death would be imminent once I was told, now if you don't mind Itachi-san, Shisui-san it's been a long day and I'd like to get some sleep" Sakura announced.

Like always remaining polite and with nary a sigh of the wind both Uchiha were gone allowing her to flop down on the bed, curl beneath the blankets and close her eyes allowing her mind to rest and not think so much for once.

During the night Zabuza snuck in to check on her and found the brat sleeping peacefully "Good perhaps she's finally loosening her own strict standards" the raven haired rogue snorted quietly, dark brown irises narrowed in fondness.

Then he was gone out the window like he'd never been there "How was she Zabuza-sama, she seemed rather furious with you earlier after all when you made that decision for her" Haku asked still awake himself and worried about his friend.

Earning a scoff "Brat's fine Haku, sleeping without those usual worries of hers" Zabuza stated simply turning away and disappearing into the hotel room he'd chosen for himself intent on getting some shut eye now that he knew how the brat was doing.

"Is everything okay Haku" Karin yawned when her current roommate snuck in at three in the morning looking very much awake, he sent her a smile, nodded and gestured for her to go back to sleep so she did and soon he himself was sleeping the night away.

Morning arrived quickly after that and most of the village's occupants were waking up one such occupant was Sakura, who was immediately pulled into some form of errand "I apologize for asking this of you Sakura-san, but we really need some help at the hospital this morning" Rin grimaced.

Dragging the girl away towards the hospital, when all she really wanted to do was visit Kimimaro and make sure he was doing well, but because she'd promised to promote unity and do whatever was asked of her Sakura pressed her lips together and remained silent, nodding and relenting to the demand.

By the time it was noon she was at her boiling point "Please Nohara-san may I take a break, eat, restore my chakra and visit Kimimaro-kun" Sakura was near begging because staying cooped up was not her style in the least.

Rin blinked her dark brown orbs at the young girl before realizing that she'd been working since seven that morning without a break "Oh my kami Sakura-san why didn't you say something sooner, I only meant for you to help for a couple of hours" the brunette gasped in horror.

Sakura stared at her in surprise before turning a spectacular shade of red in embarrassment "Hehehe I didn't think to earlier, it's a bad habit I guess" the pinkette smiled sheepishly feeling stupid for a moment.

Laughter greeted her ears a second later "Well go on Sakura-san your free to leave, eat, visit just don't let me catch you back here that understood" Rin teased the young girl who huffed in exasperation as she walked away.

Halfway down the hall she paused and turned "And Nohara-san anytime you need help again know that I am available, it's what I'm here for after all to promote unity between Sound and Leaf" Sakura bowed her head, then vanished lickity split.

Leaving behind an amused Rin, who shook her head and carried on her way to carry out her duty as a medic, while Sakura found the room her friend was resting in, vivid green irises widened in response upon seeing her for the first time in over a week and two days.

"Sakura you look so grown up somehow" Kimimaro found his voice as she sat in the chair at his bedside before his eyes softened, she was here that's all that really mattered which allowed him to relax and reach out.

Knowing what her friend wanted Sakura grasped his hand in hers with a bright smile "Probably, a lot of things have happened since I cam here as the liaison Kimimaro-kun" the pinkette with blood red tips admitted quietly.

Making her best friend frown in concern "Like what, you don't mean what they were saying was actually true do you, that your the Kazekage's daughter" the white haired teenager asked dread pooling in his stomach.

In response she turned her head away "Yeah that parts true and I have three siblings, Temari she's my older sister, Kankuro my older brother and Gaara, he's my twin" Sakura bit her lip relieved that she could finally speak her mind with someone who wouldn't judge her.

"Oh Sakura it's not the end of the world, I can tell your happy but worried, don't be, get to know them and let them get to know you as I have, as your family they won't force you to make any decision that would make you unhappy this I know for sure" Kimimaro squeezed her hand.

A fond smile taking over his face as he realized what the problem was, Sakura faced him again tears shining in her vibrant peridot orbs "Thanks Kimimaro-kun talking with you always helps for some reason" she dried her eyes and smiled just as brightly as she always did for him.

They spent some more time chatting until a nurse came in to shoo her away so that Kimimaro could get much needed rest, with that she headed off to the Tea Shop "Heard Rin dragged you away to help out at the hospital this morning please tell me you haven't been there this entire time" inside were Obito and Kakashi.

"Yep though I spent an hour chatting with Kimimaro since Tsunade-sama healed him now I've come to eat a late lunch before going off to find Karin and make sure the team Orochimaru-sama sent haven't been causing trouble for Leaf" Sakura explained.

Ordering her favorite sweet potato and vegetable curry with green tea and three dango "Aren't you just a busy beaver then Sakura-chan, by the way did you happen to hear about the snoop that was sneaking around trying to prevent the treaty" Kakashi chuckled before turning serious.

Sakura nodded her head emerald orbs darkening "Dead, he was sent by the Akatsuki under the guise that if he managed to kill me they'd make him a member" the fuscia and blood red haired teen admitted quietly for the two Jonin.

Well at least she wasn't lying to them "Good now we can tell Fugaku-sama and Minato-sensei that we don't have to worry about him any longer" the Uchiha snorted then turned on his heel take out box held precariously in his hands.

Kakashi watched him go for a moment "Thank you and I'm sorry we had to ask something like that of you but we can't take any chances either" the silver haired Jonin apologized then vanished after his former teammate and fellow jonin.

Left alone now Sakura ate quickly, paid and then spread out her senses honing in on three familiar chakra moving about the village aimlessly so with nary a thought body flickered and in a swirl of sand was before them.

Immediately at her appearance she was latched onto "Where on earth have you been all morning we've been looking for you Sakura-chan" Karin sulked gluing herself to her friend's side, she wouldn't be left behind this time.

"Ah Nohara-san came to drag me away this morning to help out at the hospital, lost track of time and then visited Kimimaro for a bit, ate and now I'm here" Sakura grinned relieved that nothing had happened while she hadn't been watching so far.

Karin huffed lightly before shrugging it was what her friend was there for after all and no amount of complaining would stop it "By the way that girl from yesterday, Hinata I believe you called her was looking for you as well" Haku piped in.

Once the four of them started walking again in a random direction, Sakura twisted her head around to spy him "And that she hoped you weren't pushing yourself to much brat" Zabuza snorted looking the girl over, who seemed relaxed for the moment.

Like the weight of the world wasn't on her shoulders for the time being, proving how much her little visit with Kimimaro had helped her over whatever issues she was dealing with from finding her birth family and having the chance to get to know them.

"I'm sure we'll see her but for now I just want to wander, haven't had much time to do that with being dragged around by everyone" Sakura snorted herself intent on getting some exploring done since all she'd done was help out and promote unity.

Now with a little bit of time to herself she wasn't going to let this opportunity slip through her fingers and so that's what they did for practically an hour until they ran across a scene that made her blood boil, there the Genin that Orochimaru had sent were harassing her new friend.

And her temper flared as well as did her chakra drawing their attention "S..Sakura did see you there" Zaku chuckled awkwardly feeling the fury directed at them, he didn't really understand what the Master's favorite was angry about but he didn't want to stick around and find out either.

She stalked forward "If you know what's best for you Zaku, Dosu, Kin you will not bother Hinata or any other genin from this village again or we'll be having words is that clear" the pinkette scolded harshly.

Zaku paled as did his teammates they were fourteen and utterly terrified of preteen girl before them "Understood Sakura" Kin nodded her head eagerly knowing it was better not to argue, she'd seen what happened to those that did and she didn't want to end up like that ever.

"Clear we won't mess with this one or anyone else and will focus solely on participating in the exams" Dosu swallowed thickly feeling as if he was being suffocated and then her chakra was suppressed and she was smiling sweetly at them

Before prancing forward Karin at her side to pull the one they'd been harassing into a hug "H..How a..are you to..today Sa..Sakura-chan" Hinata greeted not commenting on the scene she'd just witnessed getting the feeling it was better to just it go.

Not only that she doubted that those three would ever bother or pick on her again nor anyone else, they certainly didn't want to face Sakura's wrath "Great what about you Hinata-chan" Sakura grinned widely looping her arm around Hinata's.

"I..I'm well th..though nervous about to..tomorrow" the blue haired heiress admitted quietly as they started walking the two males trailing silently behind them as they wandered the village aimlessly for the time being.

Sakura sighed "Don't be everything will be fine I'm certain, have faith in yourself Hinata-chan" the pink and blood red haired girl announced in a surefire tone of voice drawing a smile from her new found friend and from Karin.

Who was nervous herself but tomorrow she'd be going back to the base in the Hidden Sound Village "I'd listen to Sakura-chan her gut feelings are always spot on" the ruby haired preteen spoke up a moment later.

"Looks like your getting a backbone as well brat, soon enough you'll be able to stand up to that rotten no good ex village of yours" the raven haired rogue behind them snorted though he wouldn't admit it he was fond of the red haired brat just as much as he was of the pink haired brat.

Haku chuckled under his breath "Honestly just can't admit your feelings can you Zabuza-sama" the ebony haired teenager shook his head in amusement but didn't push as they enjoyed their walk around the Leaf Village.

Until inevitably someone interrupted them "There you are brat, Sarutobi-sensei wants you in his office asap" Tsunade stepped in their way lifting a pale brow on the brat she'd claimed as her second apprentice though she hadn't set up any training session between them yet.

With a sigh Sakura released her grip on the two girls on either side of her "See you in a bit Sakura-chan" Karin waved as Sakura followed after the blonde woman she'd only met twice now and hadn't spoken to either times.

This earned a small wave before the two females disappeared around a corner "G..Guess I..I'm going h..home now t..tell her I'll s..see her af..after the first c..couple rounds of the exams" Hinata sighed shoulders slumped and trudging towards the compound she lived in.

Zabuza, Haku and Karin watched her go, feeling for the girl who didn't seem to have much confidence or faith in her self or abilities before wandering around the village some more waiting for Sakura to return.

~Meanwhile~

The two females had reached the Hokage Tower and were climbing the steps when they were joined "Kazekage" the honey eyed blonde greeted with a simple nod, not slowing her pace in the least even when Sakura paused for half a beat before continuing onwards.

"Greetings Tsunade-san, Sakura, I assume you've been called to Hokage's office just as I have" Rasa greeted both females in a calm tone, pacing along behind them until they breached the top of the steps and entered the tower.

Before making their way down the hall to the Hokage's office where they were all three of them immediately let in "Orochimaru-sama your finally here" Sakura lit up upon seeing the person who was most precious to her.

Earning a fond smile "Indeed though it took sometime to find someone to manage the base in my absence I am here" Orochimaru chuckled softly reaching out without thinking and pulling Sakura into an affectionate hug.

Rasa watched from the back of the office realizing finally that Sakura was truly out of his reach in that moment and she'd never agree to coming back to the Sand Village with him, gold irises shifted towards him and narrowed.

He shook his head indicating he had no plot "Was there a reason I was called here as well" the Kazekage cleared his throat speaking for the first time since entering the office with the others wanting to find out what he'd been called there for.

"Ah yes Orochimaru has decided that the next village once negotiations are finished and the treaty has been put in place that Sakura will be going to Sand next so long as you agree to a treaty as well Rasa-san" Hiruzen blew out a stream of smoke as he spoke.

Tsunade's face twitched in response "You do realize I've claimed this obnoxious and persistent brat as my second apprentice right Orochimaru" Tsunade snapped at her old teammate a pale brow raised at the Snake Sannin.

Who shot her a surprised look "What she was refusing to heal Kimimaro-kun so I made a bet with her and kind of won" the pinkette with blood red tips huffed sulking a little bit, it wasn't her fault the woman demanded she become her second apprentice, she'd only wanted to save Kimimaro.

Orochimaru sighed "Free spirited as usual Sakura, perhaps I can rethink things go over details and formulate a plan later that meets everyone's needs" the raven haired nuke-nin rubbed his temples and Sakura reached up hands glowing green to heal the headache that pounded through his skull.

"You know the mystical palm" the honey eyed blonde gaped realizing what a special girl her old teammate had found not only that but she was noting similarities between her newest apprentice and the Kazekage of all people.

Which was a little freaky if she was being honest "How long do you need to train her Tsunade-san" Rasa drew the Slug Sannin's attention wanting to return to his hotel and eat in peace before going to bed.

Tsunade tapped her lip with a manicured nail "Well if the brat already knows the mystical palm, plus chakra enhanced strength training time will be cut in half, two months to teach her advanced evasion skills and one more possible to teach her more about medical ninjutsu" Tsunade admitted.

At that Orochimaru glanced down at the girl he saw as his own child "Perhaps when the exams start tomorrow during the month they have to train you can help her improve on medical ninjutsu first and hold off for two months for the advanced evasion training" Orochimaru offered.

"Fine by me, now excuse me" the auburn haired male nodded agreeing to the hashed out plan turned and vanished from the office, he had a ways to travel tomorrow after all and he wanted to get as much rest as possible.

Sakura sighed quietly "Orochimaru will be staying for a few days go along Sakura-san eat dinner get some sleep" the Hokage dismissed the young girl from his office and she hurried off to find Karin, Zabuza and Haku to eat dinner like told.

"Is there something I'm missing or does that brat look a little to much like the Kazekage" Tsunade narrowed her eyes on her former sensei and former teammate wanting answers right then and there or she'd raise hell.

Her former sensei sighed "She's his biological daughter, he sent her off to die when she was only hours old, he didn't know she was alive until a week and two days ago and admits he made a mistake that he can never rectify" Hiruzen grimaced.

Orochimaru breathed a relieved breath "Even if she is getting to know him and her siblings as family I am glad she's doing well and this isn't causing her unneeded stress" the Snake Sannin admitted before sitting down so they could hash out some negotiations between their villages.

During that time Sakura, Karin, Zabuza and Haku had eaten and parted ways, Karin going with Sakura to her hotel to be better protected and with that after taken showers they crawled into bed to get some shut eye for the night.


End file.
